The Power He Knows Not
by PheonixFyre
Summary: A new character is introduced to Hogwarts and its students and also to Voldemort. She becomes quickly very important to all and proceeds to melt the heart of the infamous Slytherin Ice Prince.
1. Chapter 1 Violet Fires

_Disclaimer: All characters and everything associated with Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling._

_Description: There will be various point of views throughout the story; Told mainly from a new character and Draco Malfoy however. Pairings will be DM/OC , HP/HG , and a few more but I have yet to work them out. There will be some Weasley and Dumbledore bashing . A new character is introduced to Hogwarts and its students and also to Voldemort. She becomes quickly very important to all and proceeds to melt the heart of the infamous Slytherin Ice Prince. _

_Chapter 1 Violet Fires_

"_Lucius, come." Voldemort hissed at his loyal follower. _

"_Yes my lord." Was the ever standard reply from the annoyingly aristocratic Lucius Malfoy. He followed his "master" through the halls of the Riddle manor until they came to a study with plush green carpet and a small library. Voldemort proceeded to sit behind the great cherry wood desk in a chair that looked more like a throne. Lucius followed him into the room and sat opposite in a rather uncomfortable chair. But that was fitting since he wasn't there for comfort and was rather uncomfortable with what he was to report to his master. No one would be able to tell from the calm façade the wariness he felt and uneasiness he felt._

_Voldemort peirced him with a penetrating look with his crimson eyes, and he could feel the pressure on his mind. He could see the anger building in the eyes as his master sifted through his memories._

" _She is very powerful." Was the hissed comment. " Tell me Lucius, what you have observed."_

"_My lord, the girl is very talented and very smart. Her power seems both unstoppable and is also very cunning. But also has a great deal of boldness and bravery. She is very compassionate for one who has been through what she has. She is very calculating and a very quick thinker."_

" _Yesss. I see from your memories that she is the same but then the opposite of her __**…brother." **__The last word was spit out as if the thought of said person alone would inflict a nasty disease. " Your mission has been changed. You will capture her and bring her here. She will be a great asset to our cause."_

"_Yes my lord." Lucius bowed his head in awknowledgement of his new mission._

" _And Lucius," Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, " do not fail in this task . If you do, her life is worth far more than your son's." The threat that if anything happened to girl his only son's life would be claimed was clear._

"_I will not fail you my lord." Lucius met the cold,crimson glare._

"_Then go." _

_In a bed up in the Gryffindor Tower, bright green eyes snapped open. The owner of said eyes quickly yet quietly got out of bed and walked over to his best friends bed and proceeded to wake him up._

"_Ron, wake up! Ron!" He shook him harder._

"_Huh?... Harry? Whats wrong? " He was quickly on alert as he noticed it was his best friend waking him up in the middle of the night, something that was only done when something very important was going on._

" _I had a vision. We need to talk to Hermione. Now." Harry said as he started towards the door to the seventh year boys dorm room. Ron jumped out of bed to follow him, knowing that if Harry was willing to wake them up in the dead of night, then it was for a very good reason. The two boys walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. Harry quickly sent a patronus to Hermione, the standard communication they had decided on for the very reason that the boys could not enter the girls dormitories. They then sat in front of the dwindling fire waiting for the other third of their group. After a few minutes, they heard a door close and turned towards the stairs expectantly. Hermione came rushing towards them, a look of concern plastered all over her face. _

" _Harry? Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Hermione quickly rounded off questions._

" '_Mione, Im fine, calm down a bit. I had a vision, and I think its about something important." Harry then explained all he saw and heard in the vision. When he was done recounting everything he remembered, Ron looked confused and Hermione thoughtfull and worried._

" _So Voldemort ," she shot a glare at Ron who squeaked at the use of the name, "ordered Malfoy to kidnap some girl? "_

" _Yes, and by the sounds of it, threatened his sons life if he failed." _

" _And there werent any clues as to who it could be?" Hermione asked seriously._

" _No, none at all. He just said that she was very talented and powerful. He said her power seemed unstoppable and unlimited." Harry used the exact words Lucius had used._

" _You don't think… you don't think its someone at Hogwarts do you? I mean, do you think he's going to come here? " Ron asked, looking questioningly at the other two. Hermione looked unsure and in turn looked to Harry, who seemed to be thinking deeply about it. Then he shook his head and sighed._

" _No, I don't thing it's someone here. It's got to be someone outside the school. Otherwise, they would've notice her along time ago. Atleast, that's what I think."_

"_Harry, you need to tell Dumbledore." Hermione said , and then after seeing him shake his head and roll his eyes, she continued. " Harry, I know you're not very found of him right now, but he needs to know. Maybe he'll know more about it or even who it is." _

_Harry almost smiled at his friends' attempt to appeal to his want for information._

" _Yea and if he did he wouldn't tell me anyways. He never does." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as Harry continued. " But I'll tell him, because I think whatever Voldemort is up to, and whoever is being kidnapped, is very important. To all of us." He looked at his two best friends, the two people who meant more to him than anything. " Something big is coming. I can feel it. Things are going to change. And we need to be on alert." _

_On a private beach in California, a young girl who looked about the same age as the Golden Trio and their year-mates, stood in front of the ocean. The sound of the crashing waves in front of her beautiful to her ears. Her black hair falling in waves down to her shoulders framed her small face made up of fair, pale skin. Her nose perfect in every way sat above a small mouth made up of luscious, full lips. Her small, petite body had curves in all the right places, and was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a deep purple t-shirt and had a black, zip-up hoodie sweater on. But the most captivating detail about the girl was the violet eyes. Bright violet eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight with thoughts and emotions no other could ever guess at stood there for a few minutes, seemingly observing the moon, but ever aware of the presence of another who was hidden just out of sight by the darkness the night granted. Her faithfull wand tucked safely up her sweater sleeve, she did not remove it from its place. She knew what was going to happen, had been expecting it. She would not put up a fight. She would go freely. Anothers life depended on turned towards the man who undoubtedly was the same man who had been following and observing her for almost 2 months. Her eyes , blazing fires of violet , met icy silver ones. _

" _Did you honestly think I did not know you were here? That you have been following me? I know who you are, and what you are here for. " Her voice was soft and sweet, but her eyes were still the violet fires as she stared him down. Her aura pulsated around her, and for the briefest moment, a shadow of fear shown in the silver eyes before returning to the normal cold, emotionless state. He raised his wand at her and called " STUPEFY" before dissapearing with her into the night. But the words he last heard from her, so softly spoken he was almost unsure of whether she had spoken at all, before she crumppled to the ground haunted his ears._

"_You will pay for all you have done."_


	2. Chapter 2 A Failed Father

Disclaimer: All characters and everything related to Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Recap: Harry has had a vision of Voldemort and what he is up to. He sees Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy discussing a young girl, her powers, and the kidnapping of her. The girl seems very important to Voldemort, but Harry doesn't know why. He has told Ron and Hermione of the vision. In the United States, a young witch has been kidnapped, and has promised to repay her kidnapper.

Chapter 2 A Failed Father

"My Lord." He echoed his father's words as he knelt before the Dark Lord. Inside he was a trembling kid, but years of perfecting his Malfoy mask helped him to keep a calm façade on the outside. His grey eyes only portrayed the cold iciness that was expected of him. His head bowed, he waited for what was to come.

" You believe your son is ready, Lucuis? " The Dark Lord hissed at his father, his tone laced with doubt. He sat on his throne in the middle of the dark room, only lighted by a few candles, and filled with death eaters. His red eyes, set in a face so pale and snake-like, narrowed on the father and son kneeling before him. " I can sense the fear and doubt in your _… son." _ The last word was spit out with an undertone of disgust. The younger Malfoy inwardly cringed, and knew he would barely survive the night, if he survived at all. The elder Malfoy chanced half a glance at his son, eyes narrowed in both anger and disgust. He turned back to his master, bowing his head in shame of his son.

" My Lord, I apologize for this….disappointment. I do not understand what I have done wrong with the child. He said he is ready My Lord. He has never so much as hinted that he did not believe in your cause or want to follow you. He is loyal to you My Lord." Lucius attempted to placate the Dark Lord, but to no avail.

"Lies!" The Dark Lord spat , and this time there was no mistaking the violent anger in his tone. His eyes still narrowed in anger, his thin lips twisted to what one could only describe as a smile. The effect of this act was disturbing, and one could almost taste the anticipation rolling off the Dark Lord as he pulled his wand out, red eyes full of fury flitting from the father to the unfaithful son, whose head was still bowed.

" Look at me." It came as a whisper, a whisper promising pain. It took all Draco's effort to pull up his head in and continue to look proud and dignified, though he felt as low and pathetic as the grime on the floor. He forced himself to meet those cold crimson eyes, and as he did, the reality of what was to happen became clear. As the Dark Lord shifted his eyes quickly to his father and back, Draco realized he would be suffering not for his "unfaithfulness" , but for his father's failures. As the Dark Lord's eyes settled once again on him, and his wand was pointed at him, Draco was resigned to the fact that the fury about to be unleashed on him was to remind his father that even as the Dark Lord's right hand man, he was not safe from harm should he fail in anything. More that he would be punished even more cruelly . He was being used as a lesson to his father, and an example to the other death eaters. Their children would suffer the wrath of the Dark Lord should they fail at anything.

" Crucio!" The curse was hissed, and Draco instantly crumpled completely to the ground in unimaginable pain. It was as if his entire body was on fire and being stabbed with knives at the same time. He desperately tried to hold back the screams wanting to escape him, but as the intensity of the pain seemed to double, they burst from his mouth. His eyes were clamped shut, and his face contorted with the pain that he knew he would die from. The only thought he could think through the pain was that it would be over soon, but he knew there was little hope.

Lucius Malfoy was never one accused of love. He was the picture of coldness and pride. He knew he would pay for his failures. He had been relieved to get off with a few crucios. But he should have known that, as the Dark Lord's main death eater, he would pay well beyond what he thought. So, as he kneeled beside his only son, trying desperately to block out the sound of his tormented screams, he attempted to accept the fact that his son, his heir, would not live through the night. And if he did, he would certainly live the rest of his life in St. Mungos. And despite what others thought of him, it was all he could do to not throw himself in front of his son if only so he would have to chance to let him see he was not the cruel man so many believed him to be. If only so his son could know that he truly cared for him. His son let out a high pitched, piercing scream, and Lucius felt his cold heart break into pieces. He forced himself to hold his head high, though the tears threatening to break from his eyes were making it a tough battle. He glanced at his son and was horrified to see his body convulsing and twisting in ways he knew the human body should not. He shifted his eyes to the Dark Lord, to find the red eyes staring straight into his. The cold smirk on his masters face was all the confirmation he needed to know that his son would pay with his life. For the first time in his life, Lucius felt undeniably broken. He silently prayed to whatever God there was that his sons' life might somehow be spared just as another piercing scream punctured his thoughts.

Severus Snape looked on as his godson was made an example of. He tried desperately to think of a way to save his life, or at the very least give him a break from the pain, without losing his own life in the process. As his mind reeled, searching for something, anything, no plans came forth. As the horrifying screams reached his ears and he saw his life- long friend close his eyes against the tears threatening to burst forth, he too closed his eye against the sight of one of the only people who held a place in his cold heart continued to writhe and scream in pain and agony on the floor. As Draco continued to let out screams that would haunt his ears and thoughts forever, Severus Snape prayed that his godson would not suffer for too much longer.

Bright, violet eyes snapped open and instantly she knew she was not at home. All at once everything came rushing back . She sat up, and quickly took in her surroundings. She was in a room, laying on top of a large four-poster bed covered with a dark green duvet. The posts at the corners of the bed were made of a black wood, with snakes coiling around them all the way to very top where their heads became the tips of the posts. The carpet looked soft and was also a matching green. There were no windows in the room, but opposite her was a door, and on the left side wall was a tall bookcase filled with books. Next to the bed on the right hand side was a black, wooden night stand with a glowing candle on top giving off light to the room. After taking in her surroundings and assuring herself she was alone, she immediately checked for her wand in her sleeve. Finding it there, she released a breathe of reassurance and rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her "kidnapper". She let her magic stretch out, closing her eyes to concentrate. She could sense that there where others here. And she could sense through her magic the disgustingly dark auras clustered together somewhere close outside the room. As she opened her eyes and made to get off the bed, she heard a horrifying scream. She stopped for a moment, but as the screams continued , she snapped into action. Not wanting to let all her secrets out at once, she pulled her wand out and let her magic raise a shield that she knew nothing could penetrate. She crossed over to the door, and opened it knowing no one was on the other side. Rolling her eyes again at the idiocy of these people, she looked around quickly and found herself in a narrow hallway.

It was dark and cold, and smelled of fear and mildew. As the screams continued, her eyes took on a look of furious determination. Her shoulders rolled back slightly, and her head tipped slightly higher. Her entire body taking on the proud stature her blood demanded. She started down the hallway, letting her magic guide her towards the painful , hopeless and despairing feelings she was sensing. After passing the first three doors , she came to a stop outside a door towards the end of the hallway . Her aura pulsing and the air around her crackling with magic from the rage she felt inside from hearing the horrible screams coming from inside, her magic blasted against the door. It flung from its hinges toward the inside of the room and hit a few people standing on the other side. The screams stopped abruptly and she entered the room, eyes fierce and fearless as curses screamed towards her from wands pointed in her direction connected to wizards standing all over the room. Eyes all over the room looked at her disbelievingly as their curses seems to be absorbed into the very air surrounding her and fizzle out.

She glared back at them, eyes of violet, blazing fires, as she made her way further into the room. She walked past them all with a calm and proud fierceness that no façade could ever do justice and no pureblood could ever challenge. Her fearlessness was staggering, and combined with her aura , she commanded attention. As she moved towards the figures in the middle of the room, her senses picked up the angry and critical emotions around the room, but none dared to stop her or curse her again. As she drew nearer her goal, she sensed wonderment and awe laced with fear coming off one of the people near her. She did not turn towards the source, instead coming to a stop right behind the body crumpled, crying and gasping for air. She kneeled down on one knee and gently rolled the person over, more disgusted than surprised when she saw the unmistakable face of a boy she had seen before. She knew he was not much older than herself, only a year. However, even though she could recognize him, he looked a lot different than normal. He was ragged and he was deathly pale; his skin taking on a green tinge. His eyes still closed tight as he was still in pain and his breathing harsh and ragged. She did not once take her eyes off his face, as she was able to sense that no one had moved since she had walked into the room. The man kneeling next to the boy made to touch his hair, and she spoke for the first time.

"Do. Not. Touch. Him. "

Each word reached his ears separately in a low, almost whisper. And while the tone was soft, there was an undertone of such fierceness that his hand paused in mid-air. He looked towards the young girl, so small yet so powerful, and as his grey eyes, swimming with the guilt of what he had just witnessed, met the violent purple ones flashing with anger, he felt even more ashamed.

" You have done enough damage." It was lowly murmured, but held much conviction and the unspoken threat of what would happen if he dared touch his son now, after all he had let him be put through, hung all around him. His hand dropped to his side, and his eyes to the face of his only son. As he watched the young girl place one hand gently on top his sons' head, the other on his chest , Lucius Malfoy realized that he had failed the biggest mission he had ever been given. And indeed, he would pay for it.

Severus Snape was not one to ever be openly amazed. But the young girl had, for all intents and purposes, stunned him. And everyone else in the room. As he took his eyes away from the girl who was now putting her hands on his godson, he felt a change in the magic.

' She must be healing him! He's alive then!'

Was the first thought that went through his mind. His dark eyes roamed around the room, and they came to a halt on the Dark Lords. Still on his throne, he looked both furious and shocked. Very understandably . Severus had been around the Dark Lord to know well enough that he did not take well to being outdone or under-minded. And this young girl seemed to have done both. But looking at the Dark Lord again, he noticed that he too seemed to be just as captivated by her as his followers. Severus turned his gaze back towards his godson, who was slowly stirring. His breathing had calmed down enormously, and his face was no longer contorted in pain. The girl grasped his hand and spoke to him, in a clear voice that rang throughout the room. It was sweet and gentle , caring and soft. The words shocking the death eaters further still.

" Open your eyes. There is nothing to fear. No one can hurt you now."

Severus watched as his godson's eyes shot open and looked straight into the eyes of his savior.

" Avada Kadavra!" His eyes widened in horror as he watched the green curse, hissed in a malicious voice shaking with fury, shoot towards his godson in retaliation of the words spoken so gently and truthfully just moments before.


	3. Chapter 3 Power and Punishment

Disclaimer: All characters and everything related to Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Recap: Lucius Malfoy brings Draco to a death eater meeting to join the death eater ranks. But the Dark Lord uses Draco as a lesson to his father and example to the other death eaters. No longer will their children escape his wrath should they fail. As Draco is held under the crucio curse, Lucius finds that he does, indeed, have a heart and feels it break as he is forced to watch his son being tortured to death. The realization that he has failed as a father to his only son and heir brings Lucius to pray that his son would somehow be spared. Severus Snape watches as his godson screams under the pain he is forced to endure. Nobody believes that Draco will last the night; the Dark Lord certainly does not mean him to. But an unsuspected hero comes to Draco's aid in the form of a kidnapped American girl with violet eyes and unbelievable power. But as she tells Draco there is nothing to fear, the avada kedavra curse is shot towards him in retaliation of the girl's words.

Chapter 3 Power and Punishment

Severus watched in horror as the green light rushed closer to his godson, and then in fascination as the curse , just like the curses shot towards the girl when she had first entered the chamber, was absorbed by the air and fizzled out right before it met its intentional victim. Shocked silence reigned in the room, and the tension mounted as the Dark Lord glared at the figures in the middle of the room. Severus followed his gaze to see Lucius looking just as horrified and shocked as he, himself, felt. Draco's entire body was shaking, eyes wide and skin as pale as death. Finally, he turned his gaze to the girl kneeling gracefully by his godson. Head held proudly, her violet eyes glaring defiantly back into blazing crimson as her and the Dark Lord stared each other down. Severus knew everyone else in the room could feel when the twos' magical auras that were pulsing around them clashed together. It was as if a war was going on right in the room. Good vs. evil, dark vs. light. The room shook with the amount of power the two showed, and by the murderous expression on the Dark Lords face, Severus knew that he was making no headway in the battle for magical dominance these two were displaying. Severus glanced back at the girl to see her mouth curl into a smirk that put even his to shame. Eyes alight with amusement as she continued to stare into the murderous face of the Dark Lord. His eyes boiling with rage, his anger now rolled off of him in waves as he caught the amusement in the girls eyes.

' The girl is fearless! '

Severus's eyes widened a fraction at the thought now filling his mind. Here this girl was, no older than his own godson, and she was holding her own against the Dark Lord in a chamber filled with death eaters. Not only that, but anyone else would have been shaking in fear, but there she was, her magic and eyes meeting his dead on as she smirked and stared at him in amusement. Severus was floored by the amount of awe and amazement he felt well up inside. Looking around, he knew he was not the only one.

As Voldemort continued to attempt to stare her down and break through her occlumency shields, she could feel his magic blast against hers in his tirade. The fact that he seemed to be using all his power against her had her eyes glinting with amusement. She could feel his anger building as he caught her amused look and smirk. She could sense his frustration as he continued to try to force his way through her shields, and force his magic to make hers bend to its will, without so much as making a dent. She could feel the way their magic clashed together, making the room shake, and she could sense the emotions of the other people in the room. Awe, amazement, wonderment, curiosity, and furious anger was rolling around the room. Voldemort hissed out in strain and frustration, and she felt his magic recede the tiniest fraction, and knew he would not last much longer. Her smirk plastered on her face and her violet eyes glowing, she gracefully returned from her kneeling position to her feet, helping the boy with her to his shaky legs as well. She held onto the boy's arm to keep him steady, but never took her eyes away from the glaring red ones in front of her. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her, his fury growing as she only smirked back , her violet eyes laughing at him.

" I'm not even trying. " Again, her voice rang clearly around the room. Strong and steady, it held no trace of fear or tension. " But if this is the game you want to play…." And with that, she actually pushed her magic out, barely, but the effect was staggering. Her magic covered Voldemorts , and instead of trying to break through it as his tried to do hers, it melted into it. Transformed it, and suddenly the room stopped shaking. Where once his magic covered half the room, it now covered only the immediate space around him. Where his magic had been giving off dark, furious vibes it was now replaced by a light, fearless feeling. The magic washed over everyone in the room, her magic reigned supreme.

The boy let out a gasp of shock at the change, and the attention of Voldemort transferred to him. He glared through his narrowed eyes at him, but turned his attention back to the girl.

" You will stop this. NOW!" He spat out at her, murder in his eyes. His death eaters recoiled at his tone, the boy winced, but she took it unflinchingly. Her eyes narrowed though, and took on the determined and angered look they had held before.

" You started it. And how dare you attempt to contradict my words with your actions! Really. You had your… servant spying on me for months. Surly he told you I am powerful. " Her voice took on the tone of someone who was musing. " But, I guess a servant is not the same as a friend. For where a friend shares information willingly, a servant shares only what is required of them."

Voldemort's eyes became slits as she spoke to him, his anger mounted at her seemingly unconcerned and fearless tone.

" You ignorant child! " A witch nearest to Voldemort screeched at her. " You should remember you place and beg forgiveness of our Lord, you filthy little brat! How dare you intervene with deserved punishments ?" As the screaming came to a stop, the girl turned her eyes to the witch, and everyone who could see the cold,furious look in them backed slightly away, but everyone felt the dangerous flavor the magic in the room had taken, and when she spoke, her tone was that of the deadliest softness.

" And you … _Bella_… would do well to hold that vile, careless tongue of yours before I cut it out and shove it down your throat until you choke to death. Trust me, it would be a lot less, than you deserve for the disgusting acts you have commited." Everyone drew in a breath at the same time. Some shocked that the girl had known who Bellatrix was and what crimes she had commited. For if the girl knew that, then what else did she know? Most were shocked at the open threat. She smirked on the inside. How amusing that what was meant as a promise, they mistake as a threat. She continued to speak, her soft deadly tone turning into one of anger and disgust at the people around her. " Oh yes. I know who you are. _All_ of you. I know what you have done. You would torture and murder , commit the most horrifying acts in the name of your …_Lord…_" her eyes again becoming blazing fires as she turned them to Voldemort. She was inwardly happy to sense the astonishment hanging in the air at her words. No one dared to even breathe as she continued. " You commit the most horrid crimes on the grounds that you are creating a better world. You hide behind the idea that what you do should be allowed because you are _pureblood_, " she spat out the last word as if it were a disease; as if she were disgusted by the very thought of it. " Because you believe you are better than half bloods and muggleborns alike. You, who would carry out these massacres ordered by _him_," she threw a disgusted look at Voldemort, who was currently building up his rage and glaring daggers at her as she turned her back to him, her eyes boring into the death eaters surrounding her. " And yet you are more cowardly and low than the worms in the ground that crawl over your buried ancestors bones. You say you carry out these crimes because you are building a better world, a safer world, for your fellow witches and wizards. You hide behind these alarmingly false and disgusting excuses , thinking the world cannot see how you are nothing but low, cold-blooded murderers and cowards. " She was circling the room now, her voice powerful, vicious and cutting. " You would do all that he orders because you believe as purebloods you are some sort of royalty and that everyone else is below you and should bow to you. You teach your children that nothing is more important than continuing your precious blood lines, that muggleborns and half bloods are not good enough for them because they will taint your blood lines. You preach about how important your bloodlines are, and yet you would stand by out of fear as your so called Lord would put an end to one of the most powerful and oldest bloodlines since the beginning of wizards and witches. You sit back as the cowardly beings you are and watch him and help him destroy everything you hold dear and say you're fighting for. Look! He would torture and kill your children, the future of your precious bloodlines that you care so much about, and you stand there and do nothing! Frozen out of fear of him and the fear of losing your own lives! Are your children's lives not worth more than yours? What kind of parents are you? Teaching your children the pain and destruction life could bring before they even live, encouraging them to inflict pain and damage on others or else they shall bare the wrath of you and your Lord. Forcing them to grow up in your shadows, and not allowing them to find their own light. You are cowards! You disgrace the wizarding world! You disgrace your family names that you believe makes you better than those around you, and you disgrace your ancestors, who worked to make your family all it was. You are a disgrace to the House of Salazar Slytherin. But more importantly, you disgrace your children, who will bear the name and family you have forever disgraced. Who will have no future but as a disgraced outcast to the rest of the wizarding world because of the choices you have made. No longer will your names mean power and authority. They will represent cowards and fools. Your very name is lower and filthier than the muggleborns you despise. " She paused, staring around the room that was in a stunned and horrified silence. The truth and conviction of her words cut through their hearts and shocked them into statues. No one moved, no one breathed. Even Voldemort was too stunned and furious to do anything as she continued on. " But no longer will your children suffer the wrath of your lord. No longer will they be brought forth to pay the price of your failures, your mistakes, and your choices. Along with all the students of Hogwarts, they cannot be touched or harmed by you, or your disgusting master. You cannot harm one hair on their head, and you would do well to remember that they are your only chance in the future for returning any kind of glory to your family names that you yourselves have disgraced, but if you insist on disowning them, you will find that you cannot. They are under my protection, and you will find similar things happening as they did when you attempted to curse me and Draco. From now on, you alone will bare the wrath of your choices , not your children. You will suffer the consequences of your own failures, and you alone will pay for the disgrace you have brought our world by accepting that mark. Not your children, and not anyone elses. The blood that covers your hands you shall pay for yourself, and the innocent souls you have commited heinous crimes against will lay heavy on your shoulders, and they demand punishment and retribution. You WILL pay for all you have done." She ended as she turned to Voldemort, eyes and voice full of conviction as she stated the last sentence, staring him straight in the eyes.

And for the first time in his existence, his eyes shown clearly with fear.

Draco Malfoy listened intently to the girls speech. And he was stunned by the disgust, conviction and truth in her words. He watched her as she walked around the room, fearless and proud, her magic crackling around her and her beautiful violet eyes blazing . She looked so young and innocent, yet here she was, staring down the death eaters who so many feared, and promising them all that they feared. She was incredible! Draco could not keep his eyes off of her. Her black, raven hair falling around her and voice still soft and deadly as she told the death eaters that their children were now under her protection, and out of their reach. She moved with a gracefulness he had never before seen, and pride radiated from her stature. She could put any pureblood to shame. But he did not envy that.

He envied her fearlessness. Here they were, trapped in a chamber with the Dark Lord and his death eaters, and she walked around as if they wouldn't kill her at a moments noticed. She gave no second thoughts to turning her back on the Dark Lord, or threatening him and his minions. It was as if she did not fear death, and as if she feared losing her life and all she lived for even less. This kind of fearlessness was not something that could be imitated. It was a choice. They could take everything from her, but she still did not fear them. But looking around, he couldn't help but think how they were going to get out of there. The death eaters would not let them through the door, and naturally there would be anti-potkey and apparation wards up. He watched her as she came to stand by his side. He noticed she came slightly past his shoulder. She looked at him, and her lips tuned into a sly little grin, and she looked as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. He looked back at her in confusion .

' Of course there are wards up Draco. But don't worry, I got it all under control.'

He gasped slightly as her voice rang through his head, and she stifled a giggle and turned back to the Dark Lord and spoke out loud.

" Well, I would love to stay and torment you and your faithfull followers some more, but I've got people to see, places to go, you know how it is. " Draco was amused to find she said all this as if she was speaking to an acquaintance. His amusement was gone in the next instance however, when the Dark Lords lips curled into a very frightening smirk.

" You cannot leave. " he hissed at her, his tone was uneven with rage at how she disregarded him. " You will no doubt have sensed the wards. You will not be going through the door and you cannot apparate. " He sneered at her, while her lips turned into a mocking smirk. She took Draco's hand and a whispered 'hang on' went through his head as she spoke out loud again. Smirk on her lips, and eyes dancing in laughter at the murderous glare the Dark Lord was sending her.

" Watch me." Were the words spoken before they apparated, Draco clinging to her hand and holding on for dear life as he thought about how many times she had saved him in the last hour.


	4. Chapter 4 Skyler Riddle

Disclaimer: All characters and everything associated with Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Recap: Draco is once again saved from a near death by the American girl. Surprised that she stopped the killing curse, something never before witnessed with the exception of Harry Potter, the crowd of death eaters are stunned into silence . All except Bellatrix Lestrange who just has to open her mouth. However, the young girl reveals her less than enthused feelings towards her and puts her in her place, along with the rest of the death eaters and even manages to instill fear in Voldemort. This next chapter should be much longer than the recent chapters, and chapters from now on should be longer. Please r & r if you like.

Chapter 4 Skyler Riddle

"Bloody hell!"

"Shit!"

The obscenities were exclaimed simultaneously as Draco and his mysterious savior and companion landed a bit harder than expected after apparating away from the threat of Voldemort. A feat that Draco was absolutely certain was not possible considering there were anti apparation wards up. But here they were. And no death eaters in sight.

Draco looked around from the ground he had landed on. It was dark out, since it was night, and even though the moon was luminous, the trees of the forest around them seemed to block out a lot of the light it gave off.

' Good for cover' he thought to himself.

He started to drag himself to his feet, the leaves and twigs beneath his feet crunching and making noise as he did so. He turned to find the girl already on her feet as well and facing the opposite way. He followed her line of sight and saw the outline of Hogwarts in the slight moonlight. The girl looked to him and then away again and started up the path to the school gates. They made their way quickly and quietly, and remained silent and alert. He didn't know how they were to get through the main gates, but so far this girl didn't seem to have any problems with the impossible and figured he would take his cues from her. For now anyways.

He side glanced at as they got closer to the gates. She looked very attentive, and he noticed it was eerily quiet . Her eyes darted around, not as if she was afraid, but more like she expected something, was waiting for something. As they reached the gates, Draco watched as she leaned with her back against them. Her eyes still searching , for what he did not know. Draco stood facing her, but a little to the side so as not to be in her way. Finally, when he could not the silence anymore, he spoke.

" Well, are you going to tell me what we are waiting for or are you just going to leave it to me to figure out how to get in?" His tone was biting, he knew, but it could not be helped. Years of being a Malfoy could not be crumbled in a few hours. However, he felt a slight pang of guilt inside at the realization that he was being rude to the girl who had saved his life tonight and could, by the things he had witnessed tonight, kill him on the spot. He just became more frustrated with himself at the thought of feeling guilty. Malfoys did not feel guilt. He didn't ask her to save him, and though he was grateful, he didn't owe her anything.

The girl snorted at his attempt to strike up conversation, but seemed to pity on him seeing as he had been though a lot.

" Well, you certainly are a bright little ray of light aren't you? " she said sarcastically, though her tone was light with amusement. He glared at her.

" Well I'm so sorry if I'm a bit short tempered, almost being _killed_ seems to affect my mood somewhat." He snapped at her.

Her eyes narrowed on him and she pulled herself away from the gate and stepped towards him deliberately.

" You know, you're not the only one who has had a rough night. I don't find being kidnapped, attacked, fighting off death eaters and Voldemort and saving ungrateful assholes like you exactly my idea of fun. But in the off chance that you'll quit your bitching and self- pity party, we are waiting for your professor to get back from the meeting so that he let us through the gates and also check on your health. "

Draco was furious! How dare she talk to him like that! Yes she had saved him and got him away, and yes he was intrigued by her, but she had no right to treat him as she was. He was a Malfoy! Did she not understand what that meant? His glaring silver eyes narrowed as she smirked at him. A smirk that put his own to shame. And he found he wanted to knock it right off her face. He was inwardly shocked at the violent reaction that one action of hers had in him. He briefly wondered how the Dark Lord felt when she was smirking at him. And the smirk continued to play on her lips, he felt a fire burn deep in his stomach that he didn't understand and felt certain he didn't want to.

" You must not have paid attention back there. If you had, you would find I could care less about your name. I have nothing to prove to you, and from what I have witnessed and can see, you don't deserve any form of respect from me, _Malfoy."_ His name was spat from her mouth and her violet eyes burned him .

Draco , eyes still narrowed, did not back away, even though her tone was venom from the deadliest snake. He had heard his name in that tone from only one person before, and if this girl was anything like said person, he was in trouble this year. This train of thought brought on a whole new set of questions. The first one, he knew should have been the most obvious.

" Who are you?"

Before she could reply, another voice cut her off. And this was a voice that Draco recognized.

" Yes, that seems to be the question of the night. Congratulations Draco, you've been gone an entire 30 minutes and have yet to succeed in getting any kind of worthy information."

Yes, Draco would know that sarcastic and snarky voice anywhere.

"Thanks a lot Sev." He snipped back at him.

Severus was happy that his godson seemed to be ok, but he needed to check him over and also figure out what the hell was going on. Therefore, he didn't waste anymore time stating the obvious. He would get his answers as soon as they were in the castle and they were somewhat comfortable. He looked beyond Draco to the girl.

" Well, I know Draco has undoubtedly expressed his thanks to you, but as his godfather I must express mine as well." He told her stiffly, his obsidian eyes glinting in the moonlight .

There was a few moments of silence, and then Severus saw it dawn on the girl. She realized that that was him expressing his thanks. She looked at him and her eyes softened and she smiled.

" Your welcome. It's always been my forte to help a person in need. " Then she glared back at Draco. " Although, _someone_ is making it very hard not regret my actions tonight."

Draco turned back to her and hissed though his clenched teeth, "Listen you pathetic witch! I did not ask you to save me and as such I do not owe.." He was cut off by the girl.

" You are without a doubt the most rude and ungrateful person I have ever met. Yes, I suppose I ruined your life by saving you from being tortured to death. You definitely had it all under control. I am so very sorry for saving your worthless ass!" she hissed back .

Severus saw Draco open his mouth to retort and intervened before their incessant bickering gave him more of a headache than he already had.

" Enough!" he glared at both of them. " We have more important things to discuss and answers to get. Lets get to the castle." And with that he swept past them and through the gates.

She glared at Draco as the professor walked past them, and then after a few more moments, she whipped around and followed him. The sight of the castle as they came into close proximity of it was both a beautiful and glorifying sight. She had seen pictures of it in books ofcourse, but seeing it in real life, in the moonlight, was more than words could describe. The lake on the right and the Quidditch pit to the far left, surrounded by the tress and sounds of the forest. The grounds were huge and in the dark of night, they seemed to stretch beyond what the eye could see. Various windows in the castle spilled out light, and she could practically touch the magic pulsing from the castle, it was so strong. She had always appreciated magic, since the first day she realized it was real, and this castle, in all its glory, brought back every innocent, pure, and raw feeling she had ever had about magic.

She caught up to the professor and puller her hood up, casting her face in shadow as they entered through the doors of the castle. She looked around entrance hall, but never faulted in her stride as she continued to follow the man before her down various hallways. She felt it getting colder and knew they were heading lower into the castle. Finally, they came to hallway occupied by only a portrait of a tall man with dark hair and honey eyes who had a black viper wrapped around his feet at the bottom of the portrait. The professor mumbled something and the man in the portrait gave a curt nod and the portrait swung open. The professor stood to the side and motioned for her to go first.

She found herself in what she would only describe as an office. There were more portraits on the walls, but their characters seemed to be sleeping. She smirked as one of the portraits inhabitants peeked and quickly shut his eyes as he saw he had been caught. To her right was a desk with a couple of comfortable looking chairs in front of it and a rather straight backed chair sitting behind it. Looking at the man who led her to this room, it seemed to fit somehow. She also noticed straight ahead of her was a couple of small couches sitting in front of a very elegant looking fireplace. Looking to her left, she spotted bookcases in the back of the room, looking very much like a small library. She looked to her companions who looked the worse for wear. The professor looked at her, his face emotionless, and raised a single eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the couches by the fireplace. If he insisted on talking down here, then she might as well be warm and comfortable.

She noticed Draco followed her to the couches, and despite the argument earlier, he sat down on the same couch. She side glance at him curiously, and he gave her a look of indifference. The professor walked to the fireplace and rested his left arm on the mantle. Facing them, his face was still emotionless, and then he looked directly at her, and she knew the time for answers had finally come.

" I don't know who you are, but I am sure I will be learning that soon. I am professor Severus Snape. I am the potions master here. Though something tells me you already knew that, seeing as you knew who Bellatrix was and who Draco is. I can tell from your accent you're not from around here, but I cant help but think you look strangely familiar. So why don't we start from the beginning, and beginning with your name." He spoke in a no-nonsense voice and so she sat back into the couch, getting more comfortable. If he wanted the whole story, than they would be there for a while. She removed her hood, and her violet eyes strayed from the table in front of her, to the man who was now staring intently at her. She knew she could trust him, and she knew telling her story would probably gain the trust of the boy next to her. But even the strongest have limits. And she wasn't yet sure if this would be testing them. She knew this would be the first of a few times she would have to relive her past, and it wasn't something she looked forward to. She needed her grips about her, so she decided to stall.

" Maybe you check him over before we start. I'm sure I healed him well enough, but I would feel better to make sure he's ok. And if you don't mind, I am kinda hungry." She figured appealing to the welfare of his godson would be her best bet. He looked back at her and sighed, though she sensed he was slightly amused and she knew that he knew she was stalling. However, he seemed prepared to to allow her a grace period, for he called for a house-elf and asked it to bring some tea and muffins and then proceeded to check over Draco. He glared the whole time, and she assumed that was his way of letting her know he did not appreciate her stalling. When the house-elf had left them again, he declared the boy fine and seated himself on the couch opposite them. He served them all tea and she munched on a muffin. When she felt their eyes expectantly on her, she let her eyes meet inquisitive black ones. She bit on her bottom lip in a rare moment of insecurity.

" Well, I guess I should start with my name then. It might help you understand a little more from the beginning. " After receiving a nod from both, she closed her eyes and continued.

" My name is Skyler. Skyler Riddle."

Severus felt his eyes widen a fraction from the shock of that statement. After a few moments, the initial shock left him and his mind started putting the puzzle pieces together. She looked familiar, and now he knew why. He had known the Dark Lord in his younger days, and the girl was his daughter. She resembled him. Her power. He posture. The way she commanded attention. And while that made sense to him, nothing else did. Why had he not known about her? Who was her mother? Why would she even tell him the truth in the first place? And on top of all the questions regarding the girl, he couldn't help but look at her with a newfound respect. She obviously knew more than anyone could expect her to. He realized now that if she was willing to tell him anything, then she must know what side he was really on, and oddly, he didn't doubt that she did. Severus Snape found himself, for once, in a predicament where all his sneers and threats would do no good. For he had already witnessed the girl blatantly disregard the Dark Lord. He had already witnessed the fact that she had no fear. If she didn't fear the Dark Lord, she certainly would not fear him. And strangely, he did not want her to. Just as he did not want Draco to.

He looked at Draco who looked as if he was still putting it all together. Severus sighed and leaned back. It was going to be a long night.

Riddle? Riddle. It sounded so familiar to him, if he could only remember…TOM RIDDLE!

Draco's eyes widened and he his head turned to the girl sitting next to him, her eyes closed, and he couldn't believe it. How could no one have known? How did she stay hidden from the Dark Lord for so long? But first he had to be sure. He turned to his godfather, eyes still wide, and questioned.

" Wasn't the Dark Lord's name Tom Riddle?" Severus nodded, eyes on the girl before him. Draco continued. " Is Riddle a common muggle last name?" His godfather looked at him incredulously, but the answer came from the girl.

" I'm not sure. I've never met anyone else with the same last name, unless you count Voldemort. And in case you need help drawing conclusions, he is my father."

" Impossible!" Severus sneered at the girl. She opened her eyes slowly and looked over at him warily.

" I assure you it's not. If it were, I obviously would not be here. " Her tone was devoid of emotion. Draco couldn't help but feel as if it was an injustice for her tone to be so emotionless. He looked between her and Severus, then finally asked the question that was suddenly on the tip of his tongue.

" But… how?"

" That's fairly obvious. He impregnated my mother, and she gave birth to me. Its not a hard concept to grasp." She retorted mockingly, bringing her shinning purple eyes to rest on his. Silver eyes narrowed at the dancing merriment he saw there.

" That's not what I meant and you know it!" He snarled at her, fed up with her sarcastic and mocking teasing. He barely realized that he treated people that way all the time, and did not like to be on the receiving end. He watched as she rolled her eyes at him and sat forward , her eyes now on the fire.

" He raped her." Her voice was a low murmur. Draco watched Severus look at the girl intently, his dark eyes reflecting the fire. He decided to let him take over the questioning.

"Who?" Severus asked, and it was a tone Draco had rarely heard from him, even as his godson. It was soft and non-threatening. Draco felt jealous that something he rarely got was being given to a complete stranger. The girl let out a snort of amusement, and Draco was sure she knew how he was feeling about it.

"Voldemort. He raped my mother. That's how he didn't know about me right away. He thought she was a muggle. She was dressed as one, and had changed her appearance. She was an unspeakable, and she was doing work for the ministry when she was caught by him. He raped her and left her for dead in an alley. Luckily, she had an emergency portkey and used it to get home. Her husband made sure she was alright and took care of her. It was a few weeks later she found she was pregnant.

"Her and her husband already had a son, and her husband wasn't too keen on the idea of her keeping me, given who my father was. But my mother couldn't abort me. Her husband came around, and they fully intended on keeping me. But then Voldemort became more dangerous, especially to them. They were already in hiding, but knew there were spies and informants everywhere, especially in the ministry where they both worked. So they decided for my own safety that as soon as I was born they would send me far away. Voldemort was after them, and they realized that should he find me and realize who I was, I would be raised as his heir. They couldn't imagine the things I would go through and be forced and taught to do if that happened.

"So when I was born, in April, almost a year after my half brother, they dressed as muggles and I was sent to an orphanage in the United States. In California to be exact. Voldemort did catch them eventually, and he killed them. " She paused , Draco guessed to let the information sink in. Then he looked at her suspiciously and asked her skeptically, "If they are dead, then how could you know all this? And how could you know for sure that Voldemort was the one who killed them? I mean, it probably was because of him, but how do you know it was really him, himself that killed them?" Hey eyes were immediately on his, and he felt that she would explode from the emotion swimming in her eyes, and he was afraid she might cry. But to his surprise, her violet eyes were showing more love in them than he could ever remember feeling, suddenly he felt ashamed for doubting her and tore his eyes away before she make him feel any more foreign emotions. Instead, his eyes landed on his godfather, who he was surprised to see was looking even more intently at the girl. His balck eyes seemed to be searching for something in her. And as Draco's eyes shifted between the two, the girl bite on her bottom lip under the intense scrutiny, and his godfather's eyes widened as he seemed to have whatever he was looking for.

" Wh-Who was your mother?" He asked her, his voice hoarse with more emotion than Draco ever remembered hearing in it, unless you counted anger. The girl was still biting her lip, her eyes on Severus, and she looked even more wary than before. Finally she answered.

"Lily Potter."

Severus stared at the girl who had shocked him more in the matter of a couple of hours than anyone had in his entire life. And even as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He could see remnants of the woman who had once been his best friend in the girl before him. Hey eyes, while not the same color, were just as bright as Lily's had been. The girl no doubt got her fearlessness from Lily as well. Her need to and want to help those in trouble. Her long wavy hair and perfect nose. The way she bit her bottom lip in stressful situations where she was feeling insecure or unsure. But most importantly, it was how her magic was so familiar to him, so pure and bright, that it was the undoing to his doubt.

To say Draco was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't be. He refused to believe this girl, this amazingly sarcastic, witty, powerful and beautiful girl was related to Potter.

'Wait! Beautiful? Where did that come from?'

He shook his head to cleat it and though about all the facts. She was powerful. The Dark Lord was definitely powerful, and Lily Potter had to be if she was an unspeakable. Everything fit with what she said was true. Not to mention the fact that she could get under his skin faster than even Potter could, and that was saying something. He looked to her, and while he couldn't see much resemblance to Potter in her, looking in her eyes there was something there. Draco gasped upon his realization.

They were just like Potters! Not the same color obviously, but the expressiveness, the emotion, the brightness.

'Unbelievable'

Was all Draco could really think.

Skyler huffed irritably at the two goggling at her as if she had just confessed she was in love with the Dark Lord, although she did realize it must be a very big bomb shell to drop on them. She wondered how they would react to the plans she had made, and the other information she had.

She looked to the professor, who still seemed to be coming to terms with what he had been told. She felt for the man before her, for while she didn't spend everyday around him, she did know him. She knew how trapped he was, what with his life being run by two manipulators battling for power, and him being smack in the middle of it. She also knew the guilt he felt over the death of her mother . He did so much and risked what little life he had to try to bring justice, to have even one person look upon him as more than what they had thought him to be. As more than just a Slytherin with the dark mark who is destined to murder and torture. It pained her to know this, but drove her with determination to fix it.

Then there was Draco Malfoy. Gorgeous, rich, snobby ,sarcastic, and Slytherin. As Skyler turned her eyes to him, his shock was palpable. She laughed on the inside. His fights with her brother were famous. It must be hard to take in the fact that there were two of them now.

'I wonder how he'll take it when I get sorted into Slytherin?'

It really shouldn't be a surprise when she did, being the heir of Salazar himself, but Draco looked as if he had so many shocks in one night that his brain could barely get past what he was being told in the here and now. Looking him over, she knew he would be a powerful ally. She would need him, as much as she needed her brother. She felt a connection to Draco, though she hardly knew why. She felt that underneath all of his masks and Malfoy pride was someone like her. Someone who just wanted to be free and wild, spontaneous and carefree. But he was a Malfoy, as he had already proven barely an hour after she had saved his life.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of the nonsense that came from his mouth. How he could be proud of his parents was anyones guess, but Skyler had a feeling that it hadn't really sunk in that they could no longer harm him, and that in no small terms, he had been set free. Him and the rest of the death eater children.

'So much to talk about, so much to do.'

She looked at Draco again, his blonde hair like a halo around his head.

'Almost like an ang..'

She snorted at even the thought. Draco would not be easy to get along with. She had to get through years of Malfoy pride and walls. It would be quite a challenge. At this point, she was just glad she was just as Slytherin, if not more so, than the rest of them.

Skyler's lips once again curled into a smirk at that thought, her violet eyes bright with mischief. Draco glared at the smirk that out-shone his own, and upon seeing the silver eyes glare at her, as she sat in this office, knowing it was only the beginning of a very long conversation and plans, only one thought wound through her mind.

'And what a challenge it'll be'


	5. Ch 5 Pink Dreads and Founder

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Recap: Draco is saved by our mysterious heroine, and together him and Severus Snape learn her name is Skyler Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle (Voldemort) and Lily Potter.

Chapter 5 Pink Dreads and Founder's Heir

"How do you know all of this?" Black eyes narrowed on her.

Skyler brought her eyes up to meet the black ones, and knew she was out of time.

" My mother and James left me a book. A sort of journal, i guess. It was to ensure all this information got to me, in the safest way possible. You wouldn't believe the wards and blood charms that were on it. It took me till i was 14 to figure it out." She looked into the fire wistfully, as if remembering the challenge in earnest. " Ever since i've been able to read it, I've been training. And planning." Her face suddenly stony and eyes cold, neither showing any emotion other then fury. " I've been doing what my brother should have been doing, to be able to protect himself. "

" Well no doubt Potter is too lazy to want to take on extra classes." Severus snipped harshly, glad to be able to throw a barb at someone. The fact that someone was Harry Potter , whose very powerful sister was currently sitting in front of him slipped his mind . Which is why he suddenly found himself staring into violet pools of ice that glinted murderously at him.

" For a Slytherin, you are especially stupid, Professor." Skyler made her tone as cold as her purple eyes. She could read in his mind that he was impressed that her tongue seemed as sharp as her tone, even is he was glaring daggers at her. " A Slytherin would know all the players, and seek out the best possible allies. You should know by now I am not your average 16 year old, and i know far more than even you, so believe me when i say that you know nothing about my brother and that if you ever make the mistake of speaking of things in which you know nothing about, i will personally see to it that Voldemort finds out who his spy is."

" You think you can threaten me?" Severus' icy tone was glacial, but did nothing to compare to the tone and look he was still on the receiving end of. Skyler smirked at him, her entire demeanor changing with it. Her eyes became mischievous, her body more relaxed even though her posture was perfect.

" No professor. It's a promise." Skyler knew now was the time to hook them. She stood and walked in front of the fireplace. " You need to understand professor, that Harry has not had the life you think he has, an neither have I. You might be surprised to find that our lives have been akin to something that only death eater children's lives could probably rival. You might be surprised to find that he has never been offered any training, and has been kept from doing extra training on his own. He doesn't know anything of his parents. Harry's life has been more difficult than you could imagine. Most think its because of Voldemort, but a lot of it has to do with Dumbledore. He has been controlling Harry's life through the people around him. He knew about me. He knew everything. He is the reason for all this. He is a liar and a manipulator. He's a monster," Skyler practically snarled. The temperature in the room dropped and the flames in the fireplace rose higher as the magic density in the air became so thick you could almost touch it. " And he will pay. "

Skyler turned around and found wary and nervous grey and black eyes on her. She took a few calming breaths , and the magic in the room become less hostile. She looked over the two before her. The potions master , who did absolutely nothing to scare her, looked emotionless, but the calculating look in his eyes told her that he was trying to put everything together. Then there was Draco Malfoy. His handsome, aristocratic face was also emotionless, almost bored. But his eyes were also calculating and Skyler could practically see the wheels in his head turning. She didn't like to read peoples mind if she could help it, she just didn't like invading privacy too much. She could feel through his emotions the question forming, and knew he would ask it soon. Sure enough, it wasn't long before silver eyes looked directly into violet.

" What is it you want with us? You obviously know more than we ever could, so its not like we can give you information. From every angle i try looking at it, you have us by the balls."

"Draco." The potions master's tone was one of warning.

'Well atlas he has brain in that big head of his…' Skyler thought to herself. As both sets of eyes burned into her, imploring an answer, she sighed.

" It's my intention to bring a third side to this war. Lets face it, there's more than enough room for another side in this war, and I don't know about you two but I don't want to end up under Voldemort's rule or Dumbledore's. Not to mention both seem intent on killing my brother, and I'd rather he stay alive." The last part of her statement was laced in dead amusement. She continued speaking before either of them could speak. " Look, we need another side, because if there isn't one any Slytherin left after Voldemort is gone doesn't stand a chance. As it is, they are all pegged as future death eaters and scorned for it and Dumbledore does nothing. He speaks of uniting the houses yet does nothing. If Dumbledore is the only option for us after the war, its gonna be hell. No offense, but i cant stand the asshole. So I've decided to head my own side. And i want both of you on it." Skyler ended with a half hearted shrug,as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco's head was wheeling from all the information he had been told since this girl had saved him. Not only was she more powerful than either leader's on the other sides, but she was also offering them a chance that they had been waiting for. But Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He knew they weren't being told everything just yet. Draco could sense that life on this side would get dangerous fast, and that made his warning bells go off. His life wasn't half as bad as some of the other death eater children's were. He had been on the receiving end of a powerfully well cast curio from his father a few times, but thankfully it had never been any worse than that. But Draco knew what some of his friends went through , and he wasn't sure if he believed that Dumbleore would let anything half as bad to happen to his Golden Boy. Draco knew that it would be best to let his godfather take the reigns, but he desperately wanted answers, so he urged in his mind for his godfather to start questioning the girl. He didn't have to wait very long.

To say Severus was surprised was an understatement. The girl was full of surprises at every turn. Not only did he have the Dark Lord's heiress, but also Lily's only daughter. Potter's sister. An not only was she completely against her own father, but also against Dumbledore. Here was this 16 year old girl, who had more power in her pinkie nail than he did in his entire body, offering him what he had wanted since he made the mistake of getting the dark mark ; a way out.

Severus never wanted to be a spy for the light side, but Dumbledore had manipulated him into the position by cleverly stating that others would trust him more if he was doing something actively for the Light side. Severus shook his head with disgust. If the girl was wrong about everything else, Dumbledore being a manipulator was one thing she was right about.

Severus looked to the girl and took the time to study her for a few moments. She seemed lost in thought , her purple eyes glossed over. Yet everything else about her was attentive. Perhaps she was just giving them time to come to terms with what she had told them. It was a lot to take in. But looking at the girl now, Severus wondered what on earth Dumbledore had done to get on her bad side. With that thought, he decided to start up the conversation. Normally he would be impatient to know all the details out right, but it had been a long night for all of them, and he knew either way, he wouldn't be getting all the information tonight.

" What did Dumbledore do to you? I mean, trust me, i know the man can be manipulative, but what did he do to deserve your hatred so much?" Severus asked the girl in a tone that might've suggested that he really didn't care.

Draco watched as the girl, Skyler, cast her eyes downward, and found himself wishing she hadn't . When she spoke, her voice was quiet, her tone, deadly.

"He made my father what he is today. He placed a curse on him continuously when he was a child, before he came to Hogwarts. He turned him into the monster he has become. He planted prophesy about him and Harry. He knew about me. He was the only person who did, yet he never sent people for me, like he was supposed to. He kept Harry with those muggles who abuse every chance they get, claiming it was for his own protection. But he knew our mother was adopted, and that Petunia could not provide that blood wards for Harry's protection. He is responsible for the countless lives that have been lost because of Voldemort. "

"And you know this how?" Draco drawled. He threw his patented Malfoy smirk on and continued, " Read it in that book of yours?"

If Draco was hoping for a specific reaction, he sure didn't get it. She merely rolled her eyes at him and explained further.

" I have evidence," She turned to his godfather and spoke earnestly to him, " And I will definitely show it to you. But I need to know that you are with me. My mother said that if i could trust anyone, that i could trust you. Her and James named you my godfather, just so you know."

Draco watched as his godfather looked disbelieving at the girl. He was sure Severus was going to suffer from a heart attack if the girl kept springing surprises on him like that. As amusing as it should have been to him, Draco was dying to know more, and decided to finally demand the information he wanted in his most arrogant tone of voice.

" OK, so you have evidence. So what? What makes you think we would want to work with you and Potter? I me- ,"

" Look Malfoy, " She cut him off and glared at him, " If you want to actually live past this war, not to say anyone else wants you to because i sure as hell am already regretting saving your arrogant ass, then you will side with me. I am the only one who can offer you protection from both Voldemort and Dumbledore, so i suggest you just shut up."

By the time she was done, Draco was so angry he was sure he had steam coming out of his ears. Who the hell did she think she was? He is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy! A name that demanded respect and instilled fear! No one had ever talked to him in such way. Well, except Potter and his friends but they were just uncultured. Well, he was going to put her in her place.

" Women ought not to forget their place." He said in a neutral tone, but his eyes were mocking. Her eyes narrowed on him in return." And you should also remember that the Malfoy family is one of the oldest pureblood families still around. It demands respect. Not that a half blood like yourself would know how act around proper company." He sneered at her, all the while not taking notice of the way her eyes were dancing with laughter at him. He did notice the smirk playing on her lips, and it infuriated him to no end . His smirk was supposed to be the best dammit! And why was she smirking anyways? Draco couldn't think of a reason why she would be smirking.

Skyler tried to keep her smirk to herself, but it broke through anyways. Then it turned into a full blown grin which escalated to full blown laughter. Soon, she was doubled over laughing , Draco watching her with a mixed look of confusion and disdain on his face. Severus on the other hand looked knowingly at her, and when Draco turned to ask him if he knew what was going on, he saw the corners or Severus's mouth twitch slightly up. The only sign that he was amused.

Draco tilted his head slightly to the side to give his godfather a questioning look, and a piece of blonde hair fell into his line of sight. Or what should have been blonde. Draco's eyes widened in horrified shock as he saw what color his hair was. He raced to the mirror on the other side of the room and gasped out loud at his reflection. His usually beautiful silvery blonde hair was now neon pink and dreadlocks. Behind him he could still hear laughter at his expense, and he turned on his heel and his eyes were flashing in fury as he glared at the girl. She managed to calm down, but took one more look at him before bubbling over in fits of exploded.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE BITCH! YOU FIX MY HAIR RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! I AM A MALFOY! I WILL- ." Draco kept going on but no sound was heard from him. Skyler continued to giggle at him and he ranted even more.

"Well i have to admit its nice to not have to hear him yell, but that color is highly offending." Severus drawled, side glancing at Draco as his mouth continued to open and close in his now silent rant. He looked back to Skyler , who shot him a cheeky grin and said ," Well if he doesn't like the rules of the game, then he shouldn't play."

" Yes, well, it seems I was blessed when chosen to be the godfather of the two most annoying brats in the world." If the girl was looking for acceptance by him, then she need not look any farther. Severus knew by the way the girl avoided discussing her own life that the girl would need someone around. And contrary to popular belief, he was not a cold hearted bastard. He just hoped he would make Lily proud.

Skyler looked at him with wide eyes filled with hope and love, and Severus felt his heart jump in his throat. The next thing he knew his arms were filled with a body that was hugging him and saying thank you. Severus sighed and patted her on the back, and noticed that Draco was now looking at him apparently too shocked for words, for his mouth was just hanging open, his silver eyes wider than ever at seeing his godfather actually hug someone back. Then his eyes narrowed on the girl, and he took a few steps forward and reached out as if to pull her out of the embrace, but the icy glare his godfather shot him promised lots of pain if he followed through with that action, and so he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest and continued to pout like a 5 year old. Severus rolled his eyes at him.

Skyler could only feel happy as she hugged her godfather. Sure she had to share him with the annoying Malfoy, but for once she had someone to connect to her actual life. Skyler would never admit it, but there was always a part of her that was scared that none of it were real. She was always afraid that she would wake up and she wouldn't be Lily Potter's daughter, or Tom Riddle's daughter. She was always afraid that she would wake up and not be the Skyler Riddle that she was. And while she knew her brother wanted nothing more than to be normal, Skyler loved standing out and being different.

Skyler removed herself from her godfather's embrace and returned to her seat with a muffled 'm sorry' . Severus merely gave her a brief nod, while Draco continued to glare daggers at her. She smirked at him and waved away the silencing spell. She couldn't wait to tell him how long his hair would be that way. Draco didn't disappoint.

"You put my hair back right now!" He snarled at her. Skyler twirled her wand with her fingers a few times, all the while smirk still in place, and then tucked it behind her right ear. She turned her bright, violet eyes to Draco, tilted her head to the side and examined him a few moments. Then she broke into a wide, cheeky grin.

" I rather like it. Besides, the spell lasts for a week. Cant do anything about that. " She sat back and got ready to see fire works. No doubt the Malfoy heir was about to explode again.

'This is rather fun. I could get used to him being around.' She thought to herself.

Draco, for his part, surprisingly did not blow up. He stared at Skyler , then blinked a few times. " Did you say the spell lasts for a week?" He asked both horrified at the thought that he would have his hair like this for a week and disbelievingly that it actually did last for a week.

' My hair! The stupid slag had to mess with my hair!'

Draco turned, sputtering, to Severus, who in turn let his obsidian eyes rest on the grinning girl next to him. He raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to grin, and the grin promptly faded away. She rolled her eyes and huffed, but moments later Draco's hair was back to normal.

' Still got it.' Severus smirked inwardly.

Draco continued to mess with his hair, as if to fix it from some ungodly state, all the while mumbling about 'bitchy American teenage girls' . Severus shook his head at his godson and turned back to his new goddaughter .

"Well now that play time is over," Skyler smirked at him while Draco looked at him incredulously, obviously not believing that his godfather referred to his hair being cursed as 'play time'. " I do believe that if you are going to be a third party in this war, then you have to be in the same country correct? Have you any plans yet?"

"I will speak to Dumbledore and enroll as a student. We will tell him of my parentage and of my wanting to be on my own side in the war, and nothing else."

"That wont work." Draco scoffed. "As soon as you let him know you wont be under his thumb, he will try to throw you out of school. Not that anyone would miss you." He sneered. Skyler smiled mockingly in return before replying.

"You should really try to keep the sneer off your face. You look disgustingly unattractive when you do." She got a murderous glare for her efforts, am then continued on matter of factly. " He cant kick me out, seeing as I'm the heir of Hogwarts."

Severus chocked on the tea he had just been trying to drink.

"What?" He asked her as soon as he was able to talk again. "Thats impossible! Lily was a muggleborn. "

"Yes well, remember i told you she was adopted? Dumbledore knew this. My mother was actually descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. My father was not only descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but also Rowena Ravenclaw. I have all the evidence to prove it, and i will show it to you along with the evidence of Dumbledore's shady background, but after i talk to Harry. I don't want to have to do it more than once."

"Oh Merlin!" Severus didn't know what else to say. He rubbed his temples in a circular motion. He could feel a headache coming on. If the girl was all she said she was, which by now he hardly doubted her, then it was true that Dumbledore couldn't throw her out of the school, whether he wanted to or not. But Severus could also see how something like this was best kept a secret for as long as possible. Especially when considering who her father and brother were.

"Ok. We'll help you. But as your godfather, I demand some sort of explanation as to your past, meaning as before you came here, and also some form of respect." Draco looked as if he want to scream, but a withering look from Severus kept his mouth shut. "Now seeing as it is now close to midnight, I believe the explanation can wait until a later time," Skyler inwardly sighed in relief, " and now we must deal with the headmaster. Draco, you may return to your private quarters for now."

"I think he should come with us." Skyler said rather abruptly. " Dumbledore's gonna wanna know know how he got to the meeting since you didn't know he would be there."

" Gonna? Wanna? Merlin! For the founders heir and a pureblood you have an atrocious vocabulary." Draco sniffed snobbishly and stuck his nose in the air.

By this time they were all standing near the door to head out to the headmaster's office. Skyler adopted a truly evil smirk that made Voldemort look like a cute puppy, and Severus was truly worried for his godson. Before he could intervene however, Draco was already getting payback for his last remark. As Skyler and Draco emerged into the hall, Skyler could be heard asking Draco in a falsely sweet voice what the capital of Thailand is. Draco, taking notice of the sweet disposition of the question and coming to the wrong conclusion, replies with the answer on Bangkok and upon answering immediately lets our a girl-like shriek and doubles over, both hands between his legs.

Skyler's face has a cross between a smug look and a you asked for it look , until she catches Severus's glare. Immediately her face is the picture of innocence, which Severus doesn't believe for an instant.

" What did you do?" It was his silkiest tone . He knew he would have to pull out the big guns if he was going to instill any kind of fear of himself in the fearless leader before him. Skyler merely continued to look innocent and shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. He kicked himself."

"You expect me to believe that?" Again the deadly silk tone received no reaction what so ever. Upon receiving a nod suggesting that yes she expected him to believe that,Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in order to remain calm. Why people wanted kids was beyond pulled his wand out and first ran tests to make sure no permanent amigo had been done and then healed Draco.

Upon being healed, Draco opened his mouth to give Skyler a piece of his mind, but was silenced by Severus's next words.

"If it happens again Draco, I'll have no option but to believe you deserved it, and I will not heal you again."

Severus swiftly took off down the corridor, his robes billowing out behind him, apparently expecting them to follow.

"Wow! I want my robes to do that too!" Skyler exclaimed excitedly to Draco, who rolled his eyes at her but secretly agreed. Skyler was not to be deterred though and so paid no attention to Draco's less than enthusiastic attitude and sprinted off after Severus, and could be heard yelling after him halfway across the castle.

"HEY SEV, WAIT UP! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT THING WITH THE ROBES? ITS FUCKING AWESOME! "

OK so first i just wanted to apologize for it being a while since i posted. I had some emergency stuff so i really am sorry but I'll be getting them up more often now i promise. Secondly i know its kinda short and i promise they will be longer after this. I hit a bit of a block after not having the creative juices flowing for a week lol so i was just trying to get back into the swing of the story. Anyways, next time Skyler takes on Dumbledore!Please R&R! Thnx!


	6. Ch6 Toe2Toe with the Great Manipulator

Disclaimer: Everything Harry potter belongs to JK Rowling

Recap: Draco earns himself a bad hair-do and along with Severus learns that Skyler, the kidnapped American girl, is also the heir of all four founders. She tells them that she wants to head a third party in the war against both Voldermort and Dumbledore and that she wants them on her side. Severus agrees and they head to Dumbledore's office to take on the old man, but not before Draco sticks his foot in his mouth and pays the price.

Chapter 6 Toe to Toe with the Great Manipulator

Skyler followed Severus down corridors, Draco at her side. As they continued to follow, Skyler went over the many turns the future conversation with Dumbledore could go. While Skyler knew a lot, she didn't know everything, and the fact that Dumbledore might know more than he should weighed heavily on her mind and so she prepared herself for the unexpected.

Glancing at the two Slytherins accompanying her, she felt a little. It had been relatively easier than she had expected to convince the potions master to be on her side, and there was still a lot to be told. Looking to Draco, Skyler's thoughts turned towards her upcoming birthday and to her brother who had just turned 17. While Skyler had been born originally in April, almost a full year after Harry, once she had read the journal their mother had left her she had agreed with something James had written in it. So Skyler, at the age of 14, had invented a new aging potion. One that permanently aged you, and aged herself a year so she could be the same age as Harry, therefore her inheritance would come in at the same time. It had taken a little longer than expected to get it right, and so she marked the day she had taken the potion, September 24th, as her new birthday. In only a few weeks time she would receive her inheritance and Harry would no longer be alone.

As they came to a statue of a gargoyle, to which Severus said 'fizzing whizzes' , Skyler wondered how Harry was doing. Skyler anted nothing more than to be reunited with her brother, but was scared he would turn her away. As she climbed the stairs and Severus knocked on the door to which he received a ' come in ' , Skyler pushed away those thoughts and followed Severus and Draco into the office .

Sitting behind a magnificent desk i the middle of the circular room whose walls were home to paintings of the headmasters of the past. was Albus Dumbledore. As Skyler took in the twinkling blue eyes of the man before her, the rage at all she knew he had done rose within her. The need to claw the lying face and manipulative eyes before her took been herself by surprise. As Skyler fought the rage on the inside, on the outside she looked every bit calm, cool and collected. She was after all, Slytherin's heir. And while Skyler didn't find it necessary to hide all her feelings all the time, she knew how to hide them when it was necessary.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy, good evening. An quite a late evening at that." Dumbledore indicated the clock behind him. "Severus, i know why you are here. But why don't you explain the presence of Mr. Malfoy and the young lady you have brought with you." Dumbledore looked merely curious, but Skyler could read his mind. While Dumbledore felt secure that nobody could get past his occlumency shields, Skyler was too powerful to be kept out and crept in without him noticing.. She found that he had been notified through Harry about a vision he had had earlier that night in regards to Voldemort and his plans. The old man had already put two and two together and was hoping she was who he thought her to be.

As he had been talking and she picking through his mind, Skyler had also pulled out her wand and without hesitation or thought conjured three very comfortable chairs for herself, Draco and Severus. Skyler caught Dumbledore's excited gleam in his eyes as she demonstrated this slight bit of power. Conjuration was a highly hard skill to learn, even for talented witches and wizards. In a move to show she held no respect for him, she proceeded to sit before being told. Draco caught on and quickly followed suit.

Dumbledore was a little taken aback by the disregard the girl had shown him, but was more curious to find if she was the girl Harry had seen Voldemort discussing, and so let it slip. He figured that since she had arrived with Severus, she most likely was, and ever the manipulator, could not wait to have her under his control. Little did he know, she was not a fan of his and would just as soon as chop his head off than be on his side. He was also curious as to why Draco Malfoy was there, but seeing as his father was Voldemort's right hand man, he figured it had something to do with joining Voldemort. Dumbledore was beside himself with barely contained glee at the fact that he might just be gaining two more people who would be more than happy to spy for him since he was the leader of the Light and could speak on their behalf after the war.

Severus watched the headmaster and could practically feel his glee from where he stood beside the window. He let himself feel just a little gloat about the fact that the headmaster was in for a surprise.

Draco sat and looked bored on the outside, but felt nothing but eager anticipation on the inside. He couldn't wait to see Dumbledore be knocked down a few pegs. By the Dark Lord's daughter too! Draco could barely keep the smirk off his face as Severus began the tale.

"Headmaster, I have brought them both here because they were at the meeting also. Draco was summoned to be initiated, the girl to be recruited. The Dark Lord did bot intend to initiate Draco, but to kill him. As a lesson to his father. He planned on torturing him to death. The girl saved him. " Severus paused to let that information sink in.

Draco watched the headmaster closely as he seemed to connect something within his mind. He then nodded at Severus to continue, which he did.

" She saved him quite a few times before they escaped. They ended up apparating away to the gates of Hogwarts, where I found them about half an hour later. I questioned them and checked them over to make sure there was no lasting damage and that they were ok. Now we are here." Draco knew that Dumbledore could tell there were giant holes in Severus's story. Hell anyone would. Dumbledore turned to him and peered over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Do you have anything to add Mr. Malfoy?" He asked him.

"No sir. That was pretty much it." Draco felt sticking to his godfather's story and not giving away too much information was a good idea and so therefore did not feel the least bit compelled to be more forthcoming with entails. Dumbledore sighed and turned his gaze to Skyler. Draco waited with baited breath as she met his gaze head on and did not back down. Eventually Dumbledore seemed to figure out that she wasn't going to be forthcoming with any information , for he entwined his fingers together, laying his hands on the desk before him and began his questioning.

"And who are you young lady?" He asked in his best grandfatherly tone. Skyler didn't miss a beat .

"I am Skyler Riddle." If Draco had been less controlled, he would have jumped from glee as he watched along with Severus as the headmasters face visibly paled and he looked genuinely shocked. It was clear that whatever he had been expecting for an answer, that clearly wasn't it. Before Dumbledore could completely recover from the shock, Skyler continued to deliver them, and with every new piece of information she revealed, Dumbledore paled even more.

" Before you ask, yes, my father was Tom Riddle, and yes my mother was Lily Potter. Yes i am the half sister to Harry Potter. I was sent to America as soon as I was born and have been raised there. I have to tell you Albus," Draco was straining to keep his laughter in as Skyler delivered blow after blow to the headmaster and continued to blatantly disrespect him. He chanced a glance at his godfather and was pleased to see the corners of his mouth twitching. " that I also know that you knew about me. The only one who knew about me actually, and that you promised James and Lily you would reunite me and Harry if anything should happen to them. No doubt you have a explanation for that. I also just wanted to let you know ahead of time that yes i will be continuing my education here at Hogwarts with my brother and that I have no intent of following you, wherever you shall lead."

Skyler knew the fool in front of her was still trying to come to terms with everything she had told him so far, and that wasn't even the half of it. But she could read in his mind the implications of her last statement and continued before he could get a word in. He would hear her out first.

"You see, growing up on your own tends to make people independent. Especially when your a powerful witch and no one, including you, knows why weird things happen around you all the time. So I'm sorry to tell you I'm just not 'follower' material. But leader on the other hand. That's something i can do." Skyler left off with a smirk, deciding to let the idiot come to terms with what she was saying. It didn't take long. Throughout her speech, she could see the storm brewing behind the twinkling eyes. He was someone who did not like not having control, and she couldn't wait to see him try to control her.

"Well Miss Riddle, you have given a lot of information in one go. First, how can we be sure you are who you say you are? Not that i out the truth, but in these times we cannot take things like this at face value." Dumbledore seemed to have come to the conclusion that doubting the truth would be the best route to take. He sincerely hoped she could not prove to be the real Skyler Riddle. Luck did not seem to be on his side, however.

"Well, you could test my blood i guess. But I promise you now that it will only prove who i am." Skyler gave a shrug as if to say she didn't really care . Dumbledore decided, in an effort to stall for time, to proceed with the blood test. Severus left and came back with a piece of parchment and a vial. He handed the vial to Skyler who drank it while Severus charmed the parchment with the family tree spell. The potion would interact with her blood so that once it touched the charmed parchment her parents and any siblings would show up. Sure enough, after Skyler had conjured a needle and pricked her finger to allow a drop of blood to rip onto the parchment, the names Lily Evans Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Harry James Potter showed up.

" Well, it seems you have told the truth about who you are. " Dumbledore sighed as his eyes were still on the parchment. " Why don't you explain how you came to be at the meeting where you met Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy here, and also how you know about your parents and brother."

Skyler seemed to think about whether or not she should answer, and she could tell Dumbledore was losing his patience.

"Fair enough. I guess I can give you that information for free. I was kidnapped from California, where i lived. I was stunned by Lucious Malfoy and brought to the manor where the meeting was held. When i woke up, i heard screaming and went to help. Thats when i found Voldemort torturing him and helped him escape. As for how i know about my parents, my mother left me a journal that she wrote it all down in. She wanted me to know who i was and to be prepared if the wrong people ever found out about me. Im glad she did that, seeing as you didn't have the intention to find me and tell as you had promised." Skyler ended with a cold glare at Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed torn between being angry that she had implicated he would need to give something for further information, shocked that Lily had not trusted him enough to leave the plans in his hands, and curious as to what else was written in that journal. He needed to see it, and the sooner the better.

He decided quickly the best way to deal with her accusations was to go with the old stand by story of it was just too dangerous and to pull on the gravest face he could to look properly sorry.

" I am very sorry that you feel i did not genuinely want you and Harry together. I promise, it was never my intention to keep you apart. It was just too dangerous. I knew that Voldemort would make a come back, and that Harry was in enough danger from him as it is. Harry would never forgive himself if anything happened to you. I felt it best to keep you separate until Voldemort had been dealt with."

Skyler would give it to the old man, he was a world class actor. He looked every part the man who made a decision with the best intentions but lived to regret it. However, Skyler could see through his false regret like one would see through glass. He was transparent to her, and Skyler would use it to her advantage. A big part of her was even more angry that he would continue to try to lie, but she figured it was the way he lived. Sad, but true . And Skyler couldn't wait to see him get tangled and caught in the webs of lies he had woven himself.

" Thats a lie and you know it, You didn't even know where i was." Skyler commented, waving away his fake regret. She felt him trying to break through her occlumency shields, and she narrowed her eyes on him in warning. When he continued to push against them, she forcefully pushed him out. Her magic lashed out at him, and Dumbledore found himself thrown back against the wall.

As he made it to his feet, he found a furious set of violet pool glaring. Skyler was on her feet now, looking murderous. Severus had moved over to help the headmaster and make sure he was not injured while Draco was also on his feet and had a restraining hand on Skyler. Draco looked mildly concerned, most of his concern masked. Once Severus was sure Dumbledore was ok, he turned to Skyler with an icy look. Skyler glared back unrepentantly.

" What happened?" Severus's tone was harsh and low. Skyler matched it with her own deadly soft voice.

"He was attempting to use legilimency on me. That was the backlash of my magic forcing him out." Severus turned disbelieving eyes onto the headmaster, who was barely restraining from glaring back at Skyler. " I want you to know that if you ever attempt that again, i will not hold back. And the same goes for my brother. You are are headmaster at a school, not God. Do not presume to think you have the authority to go galavanting around in people's minds as you wish. Now will someone please take me to my room. I assume i will be sorted in the morning."

"You assume wrong." Dumbledore shot back through clenched teeth. "You are obviously too dangerous to have in this school. You attacked the headmaster. I cannot have you in the school, putting the other children at risk. And given who your father is.. Well .. lets just say that the aurors wouldn't find it hard to believe that you are a danger. " Dumbledore was practically gloating by the end and had completely forgot about the other two people in the room. Severus was completely shocked that Dumbledore had outright threatened his goddaughter, while Draco was glaring something fierce. Skyler however, adopted a evil smirk as she went toe to toe with Dumbledore.

"I must say, threatening a student does not become you Albus." Skyler's eyes lighted with humor as Dumbledore glared at her disrespectful use of his name and her mock-reproachful tone. "But i think the aurors would find it more interesting when i tell them that you attacked me by trying to illegally use legilimency on me. And I'm sure that the parents of the students would find it very interesting indeed. And they will find out. I promise you that. "

Severus looked from Skyler to Dumbledore, and decided, upon seeing Dumbledore's murderous expression, that the conversation was over. Atleast for now. He had a feeling that this was just the first of many confrontations between the two.

"I think this has gone farther than it ought to have. Draco, why don't you escort Miss Riddle to the private rooms opposite yours? I would like to speak to the headmaster privately. I will meet you both in your common room tomorrow morning at 8 am to escort Miss Riddle to be sorted. "

With one last glare at Dumbledore, Skyler allowed herself to be lead from the office. Once Skyler and Draco were gone, Severus made his way to a chair and sunk into it. Dumbledore sank back into his chair and huffed.

"Severus," He began in a authoritative yet chastising tone. "I don't know why you allowed that girl to believe she will be sorted. You know i cannot allow it. "

Severus glared at the headmaster with nothing but cold fury. "And why is it you cannot allow it Albus?" He questioned silkily. Dumbledore sighed before responding.

"She attacked me Severus. She is showing behavioral patterns like her father. No. It would be best to turn her over to the aurors before she makes a bigger mess of what happened today by spreading those lies. We must also make sure its done before she has any contact with Harry. Its better if all of this goes on without him learning of it."

Severus had never in all his life, been as disgusted as he was at that moment. The nerve of the man! Severus found he had to restrain himself from using an unforgivable on the man. He had no limits! He just messed with people's lives as he saw fit. Well, Severus was now the godfather to 3 children. Oh yes, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Severus was willing to take Harry under his wing as well. Skyler had been truthful about everything so far, and Severus was not about to doubt her. Severus got up to leave the office, unable to bare the current company in the room any longer. As he headed out the door, Dumbledore spoke to him again.

"I'll have the aurors here in the morning Severus. Just have the girl here and be prepared to tell the truthful version of the story." Severus continued on his way, but in his mind he thought maliciously.

'I will definitely give the truthful story, Albus.'

Draco led Skyler from the headmaster's office as quickly as he could. He was shocked and just as furious that Dumbledore had threatened her outright. Beside him, Skyler was walking quietly, posture perfect and proud, head held high. He secretly admired her as they continued to walk, not knowing that Skyler knew what he was doing the entire time, and found extremely amusing. Draco couldn't deny,even to himself , that she was beautiful to look at.

'She's Potter's sister!'

His mind yelled at him. Draco shook his head and Skyler giggled. He turned to glare at her, hoping she hadn't been listening to his thoughts.

'Well if she is listening to my thoughts, it would make her quite the hypocrite .'

He thought to himself amusedly. They finally came to the portrait that guarded his quarters that were in the dungeons and he gave the password (dragon breath) and he led her into the common room. He watched her as she looked around, taking in everything.

"My room is over there." He pointed to a door on the right side of the room. Then he headed in the opposite direction to another door and opened it. " This will be your room i guess. " He shrugged when she looked at him questioningly. "I doubt that you will be moving, even after you are sorted. Sev likes to have me close that way no one catches on that we visit a lot together. He'll probably like it best if were both as accessible as he would like." He explained in a this-should-be-obvious tone. "You have your own bathroom too. "

"Thanks. I like it." Skyler replied after taking in the room. The bed was a large, beautiful four poster bed with pale blue hangings. The bed was covered with silk creme colored sheets and the duvet was a matching pale blue. The walls were painted so it was like the room was surrounded by the beach. The carpet was thick and soft and was also a creme color. There was a window on the left side of the room, and the remainder of the wall it was located on was covered behind a bookcase whose shelves were half full. There was a desk on the right side of the room, and also a large wardrobe that was also a pale blue color. All in all, it was perfect for her.

"Yea. Well, I'm going to bed now so try to stay out of trouble until tomorrow morning when i don't have to deal with you, ok?" Draco sneered at her. So what if she was beautiful and powerful, she was a pain in the arse, not to mention Potter's sister, and the sooner she was out of his hair the better. She rolled her eyes at him and bowed him out the door.

"Please, don't let me keep you from your beauty sleep your majesty. With that face, you most definitely need it." And before Draco could so much as glare at her, she slammed the door in his face and he could hear her laughing hysterically behind it. He yelled through the door at her, but upon realizing that only made her laugh more, he stomped over to his room, yelled out a promise for revenge, and the proceeded to slam his own door. As Draco slept that night, his dreams were filled with shades of violet and purple, and his sleep was peaceful.

In Gryffindor Tower, emerald eyes were wide awake. Harry lay in his four poster bed, listening to his dorm mates snore, and tire to put it all together. His scar had been terribly painful tonight and he could feel the fury coming through the bond he shared with Voldemort. Harry had caught only a glimpse of what had happened tonight with Voldemort, a glimpse of a girl with violet fires for eyes saving Draco Malfoy from death. And so Harry fell asleep wondering who the girl was, her face and glowing, violet eyes the last thing he saw before falling into sleeps' waiting arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Transition

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Recap: Skyler went "toe 2 toe" with Dumbledore, and won. Draco shows her to her room and Severus is genuinely disgusted with the headmaster. Harry got a glimpse of the sister he never knew, and has yet to find out who she is other than the girl he saw save Draco Malfoy.

Ch. 7

"WHAT THE HELL!"

A shocked and soaked Skyler yelled as she was woken from a peaceful sleep by ice cold water. The hysterical laughter she heard had her looking wildly around and then she saw the unmistakable blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. She paused only for a second, taking in his musical laughter and how gorgeous he looked laughing all carefree and child like, then she exacted revenge.

"MERLIN!"

Skyler laughed as she wandlessly dried herself and giggled at the now drenched blonde before her. Draco glared at her, his wet hair dripping streams of ice cold water down his face.

"I cant believe you did that! I just finished getting dressed!" He snarled at her.

"It's not my fault you thought it would be funny to water me awake. Besides, i think it's an improvement for you, really." She gave him the most serious look, and he looked back at her incredulously before stomping out of the room. 10 seconds later she heard his door slam and giggled to herself.

'Serves him right.'

Skyler saw the time on the clock resting on her night stand and got out of bed. She snapped her fingers and everything she owned dropped seemingly from the ceiling onto the bed. Last night she had been too tired to summon it all, so she had simply transfigured her clothes into the black pajama bottoms and purple tank top she was now wearing. She now hurriedly went through everything and put it all away, grabbing some clothes for the day on her way. Once she was done, she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. She was surprised to find the bathroom was as big as her room, but didn't have much time to ponder it as she knew it was getting late and didn't want to be late when Severus arrived.

While Skyler was showering, Draco was in his bathroom changing clothes. While he knew he would have done the same thing had someone woken him like that, he would never admit it out loud.

'Besides, ' He thought to himself, ' Its her own fault for looking all adorable sleeping and all.'

Once he was sure he looked presentable, he relocated to the common room where he summoned a house elf to bring him some tea. Just as the house elf arrived back with his tea, Skyler entered gracefully from her room, and Draco suddenly found he could not breath.

Her raven hair was a mass of wet ringlets around her face and falling down her back and shoulders. Her violet eyes seemed brighter than he had seen them so far, and framed by thick black lashes. She was wearing clothes that Draco was sure would be his complete undoing. Her skinny jeans were dark and clung to her like a second skin and hugged her curvy hips. A royal blue tank top sat on top a black tank top, both giving a peek at just the right amount of cleavage. Her royal blue high top Converse matched her shirt perfectly and surprisingly the blue color she had chosen played amazingly with her eyes. Her black robe hung gracefully from her shoulders and around her body, and was left open so the outfit could be seen.

Draco had never seen a more mesmerizing and beautiful sight, and was sure that if he was anyone else, he'd be drooling. Luckily, he was a Malfoy and a Malfoy would never be caught dead drooling. The very idea was absurd. Instead, he cleared his throat in a condescending manner, to which he was prompty returned an eye roll to, and to which he ignored and continued on as if he had never seen it. Skyler smirked. For the most part she found the young Malfoy heir highly entertaining. Not to mention he was nice to look at.

" Well Sev should be here any minute. Are you ready?"

" I was born ready." Was the reply Draco received, accompanied by a cheeky grin. He was just about to retort with some uncouth remark, when Severus walked in.

" I trust you were able to keep yourselves out of trouble for the remainder of the night? " He asked of them, his tone and raised eyebrow indicating that they had better have stayed out of trouble. Skyler couldn't resist the bait.

" Obviously." She said. Severus awarded her a icy glare for that one, and when Skyler only continued to look bored, he huffed and was about to give her a good tongue lashing but unfortunately, for him, they were interrupted.

" Ahhh. Severus, you're already here. Wonderful. " Severus's look became murderous the instant the sound of the voice reached his ears. He turned slowly towards the headmaster, who was accompanied by two aurors. " Well Severus, as I had said, I have asked the aurors to come and take a report and to also help with Miss Riddle."

Skyler remained calm, cool, and collected. She had expected as much from the fool. He was threatened by her. That much was clear. But she would not be leaving under any circumstances, not today. She was too close to what she had worked her life for. She could not fail. Not now. She gave a small cough and instantly all eyes in the room were on her.

" Excuse me headmaster, but what exactly do aurors have to do with me? If, you don't mind me asking?" Skyler looked every bit the politely confused teenager she should have been. ' Round Two' both Severus and Draco thought together. Both knew how manipulative the headmaster was. And they both couldn't wait to see Skyler beat him at his own game. While they all knew Skyler was not the innocent young girl she was perfectly portraying, the aurors didn't.

" Miss Riddle, I am sorry it has to come to this but as Headmaster I must insist on making sure all students within Hogwarts are safe. After you attacked me last night, I have come to the conclusion that you are threat to that safety. You have, in the first and only night you have been within these walls, proven to already be having behavioral patterns just like your father. Now, the aurors here will be questioning both Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy, after which case they will be taking you into custody at the Ministry of Magic. "

On the outside, Skyler continued to look politely confused, on the inside, her smirk was a mile wide. Dumbledore had played right into her hands. He had absolutely no idea who he was dealing with. He should've guessed that seeing as her father and mother were both forces to be reckoned with, that she was even worse being their daughter, but apparently the old man was not as smart and strategic as people thought. Skyler was almost disappointed. Almost.

' Oh well. As they say, time for the coup de grac'e,.'

" I'm sorry Headmaster," Skyler's tone was innocence perfected. Both Slytherins in the room were rather shocked such a sound could come from the vivacious girl. " but I don't understand. After all, I was merely defending myself from an unauthorized act of legilimency. Why would I be a anger to the other students If you ask me, the person who attempted to attack my mind should be questioned and/or incarcerated for their crimes. Do you not agree? Or are you of the frame of mind that using legilimency illegally on unaware students is an understandable and perfectly reasonable action to take and therefore the culprit responsible for such an underhanded intrusion deserves no punishment? "

Skyler almost laughed out loud at the expression of utter loathing on Dumbledore's face. He had walked right into her trap, and now he knew it. And was furious.

"Miss Riddle, all those present would appreciate it if you did not attempt to spread anymore of your lies. These attempts to get out of paying for your crimes will not be tolerate." Dumbledore stated coldly.

" Excuse me Albus, but I would like to take the girls statement, that is, after all, my job," said a woman with brown hair and sharp eyes. She turned those sharp eyes to Skyler and spoke directly to her. " Miss Riddle. I am Amelia Bones, head of the auror department at the Ministry. Now, you say you attack in order to defend yourself? Why don't you tell us what happened." It was more a command than a request, but Skyler was not bothered by it. She liked this woman. She seemed fair and smart. And so she told them what happened.

" Well Mrs. Bones, Its all very simple actually. I have been trained in Occlumency see, and so I am well aware as to when someone is trying to get past my shields. I was in the Headmasters office last night to discuss my joining Hogwarts to be with my brother when I felt something pushing at my barriers. At first it was just a little push, but when it slammed full force into my shields, my magic lashed out at the one trying to break past my barriers. Thats when the Headmaster flew into the wall. I in no way intentionally attacked or hurt him. My magic did it on it's own. It was trying to protect my mind from what I can only assume was the Headmasters attempt at using legilimency on me. That's all there really is to it ma'am. Professor Snape and Draco were there also. They could tell you what happened, though I daresay their stories will probably sound like re-runs of mine." Skyler finished with a slightly apologetic look at the woman, who gave her a genuine smile in return, though by the time Amelia Bones was facing Albus Dumbledore again, she hardly looked in a good mood.

" Well Albus, that certainly is a different tale then you told. I think it would be best if you came with us down to the Ministry for some questioning." Her tone was one that said he' be going whether he wanted to or not. Dumbledore looked as if the very idea of being taken in for questioning was absolutely absurd. To him, it was.

" Amelia! You can't possibly think I would do such a thing?" He cried incredulously. " Need I remind you that this is the daughter of Voldemort. She has been trained in questionable subjects of magic and attacked me. Not to mention she has been spouting lies since she arrived here. "

"ENOUGH!" Everyone winced at the rage behind the shout as it echoed around the room. All eyes were now on the seething potions master who was glaring so harshly at Dumbledore that it was for sure if looks could kill, they would be talking about burying Dumbledore rather than taking him in for questioning. " Madame Bones, " Severus started in tone so cold it was likely beyond the temperatures of the arctic ocean, " I would just like to tell you that I was present in the headmaster's office during the so-called attack, " The word was spat out with disgust before he continued," and I can tell you that Mis Riddle's account of the incident is indeed.. correct."

The room was quiet as the tension mounted between the Headmaster and the Potions Master. Madame Bones looked between the two of them, but knew in the end what she had to day/ She knew Severus Snape. The man may be a lot of things, but he was known for his unwavering trust and respect for Albus Dumbledore. She knew he would not jeopardize his relationship with the Headmaster for just anything. The girl, even if the Dark Lord's daughter, must be telling the truth if she had Severus on her side. Not to mention the younger Malfoy. From what Amelia knew of the boy, he was hard to entertain and every bit the prideful Malfoy he was groomed to be. It wasn't easy to get a Malfoy on your side. She sighed and looked to Albus. She had to do what she had to do.

" Severus, I don't know what is wrong with you, but will you tell Amelia the truthful version of the events so that we may get on with our day and get past this event." Dumbledore was outright glaring at Severus now, his tone angry and cold.

" I have no reason to lie Albus. If you were truthful, you would have no reason to not be questioned under Veritaserum. However, your actions and outright appalling attitude towards an innocent 16 year old girl proves otherwise. A girl who no doubt has other reasons for sending you to Azkaban without the aid of your illegal use of legilimency adding to it. " Severus sneered at the old fool. He paused long enough for the full effects of what he said sink in, before adding," And lets not mention her brother."

Albus Dumbledore had never so blindly walked into a trap. He looked shocked for the sot part, but the normally twinkling and manipulative blue eyes were now showing just a touch of fear. It was enough to make Madame Bones immediately suspicious.

" What are you talking about Severus? And who is the girls brother? " she asked immediately.

" The girls' half brother Madam Bones, but brother none the less, is Harry Potter." Severus told her dramatically, a cold smirk gracing his face as Dumbledore started to look more and more like a deer caught in headlights. Madame Bones looked surprised, shocked, and taken aback at first. But that was morphing into anger at a rapid speed. When her eyes were title more than blazing fires, she turned to Dumbledore.

" What is the meaning of this Albus? Tell me you did NOT keep the boys' only remaining family away from him. "

That caught the attention of both Skyler and Severus. Skyler was the quicker of the two and therefore voiced her question first.

" Madame Bones, what do you mean? I'm not Harry's only living relative. He lives with our muggle aunt. Our mother's sister." Skyler was not aware of this particular fact. While she knew that her mother had been, in fact, adopted, Skyler had no idea that Harry was placed there for Dumbledore's own less than truthful reasons. Skyler also knew Harry was mistreated there, though she rather hoped and thought that it was no where near what she had been put through herself.

Severus had already jumped ahead though. He knew the boy was placed there for the blood protection Dumbledore said would be in effect their due to Lily dying for him and because his aunt and him shared the same blood. Now it all made sense! The baggy, ragged clothing the boy wore. The jumpiness when people touched him. The small frame. The visits to the hospital wing at the beginning of term. The boy was abused at home during the summers! And all because of Dumbledore. Severus had never bothered before to look outside his opinion of Harry Potter, but now that was all about to change.

Albus Dumbledore had weaved many a lie in his days. But he had always convinced himself they were for the greater good. No one could do the things he did. No one could make sure that the wizarding world got to where it needed to be. Only he could do these things! Why did the not understand! Quicker than anyone thought of him, Dumbledore had his wand in his hand and a curse on the tip of his tongue, untill a bright red light had him collapsing onto the floor. A few moments of silence surrounded the occupants of the room, until Draco felt it necessary to break it.

" Well, that went great." He said cheerfully as he plopped down on the couch. He looked around at the unbroken silence to find everyone looking at him as if he had two heads. Well, all except for Skyler, who smirked at him and when he caught her eye, she winked at him. Draco smirked back. Severus thought it was time to intervene. He cleared his throat, effectively grabbing everyones attention.

"Madame Bones, I believe it would be prudent to get the questioning done right away. We can get that done in the headmaster's I suggest we have a meeting with and Miss Riddle to provide answers to questions I am sure they will both have, and that will also give us a chance to get some answers to some more questions to which I'm almost positive a certain Slytherin with violet eyes can give us." Severus gave Skyler a smirk at that, and Skyler grinned full force back at him. It was at that moment that Severus Snape's heart felt something other than the coldness that had surrounded until then. Severus could honestly say that he had never been more proud of someone, than he did of Skyler at that moment. The girl had manipulated and trapped in his own web Albus Dumbledore, the greatest manipulator he had ever come across, next to the Dark Lord. The girl was a Slytherin, through and through. And she was his Goddaughter. Severus wondered what it was about the "brats" as he so affectionately thought of them, that caused such emotion to flow through him. Draco he had always had a soft spot for. He had helped raise the boy, teaching him and watching him grow. And though he was loathe to admit it, he couldn't deny that he cared about Harry.

Madame Bones agreed, and so her, Severus and the auror Orion Beckley levitated the knocked-out Albus Dumbledore to the headmasters' office. Before leaving however, Severus had made sure to let his Godchildren know that he expected them to stay out of further trouble and gave them instructions to report to the great hall for breakfast and Skylers' sorting. Skyler couldn't help the bright, genuine smile that lit up her face and consequently the room, at his last remark before leaving the room.

" Though I have no doubt that I'll be gaining a new member to Slytherin house. I have to admit Miss Riddle, that you have erased all doubt from my mind about you being Slytherins' heir. You certainly are the most dangerous and cunning snake. " And in a flurry of black robes, he was gone.

Harry Potter was no psychic. And he certainly did not pretend to be one, unlike a certain Divination teacher. But Harry could not shake the feeling he got that was telling him something was going to happen. He didn't know what. He didn't know who. He just had a feeling. His natural instincts always kicked in. His instincts were rarely wrong.

And so it was with this in mind that he made his way to the great hall with Ron and Hermione. He continued to think to himself while they argued about homework. Harry thought it was ironically funny how Ron complained that all Hermione did was nag about homework and fight about homework, when Ron was more than willing to fight about homework with her. It was rather amusing to Harry. The trio made their way to the Gryffindor table, waving hi to their friends along the way. Harry waved to Luna just as he sat down. Harry genuinely liked Luna. She was different, and not afraid to be so. It was one her more endearing qualities.

Harry looked around the great hall as Hermione piled food onto their plates. Harry would have been more than happy to do it himself, but Hermione liked to. He thought maybe it made her feel more needed and so he and Ron had decided to let her do it. It was while he was looking around the room that he noticed quite a few regulars missing. On the opposite side of the great hall, a certain blonde Slytherin was missing.

'Hmmm.. Not too surprising given what he went through last night.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry didn't know what to think about Malfoy. The guy was a royal pain in the arse. He was a annoying, snobby, stuck up git. But even he didn't deserve what had happened to him last night. Harry couldn't deny that there was a small part of him that was thankful that Malfoy was alive and somewhat safe. But mostly Harry wanted to try and get some information out of him. Particularly information about the girl who had saved him. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that she was the girl he had heard Lucius and Voldemort talking about in his first vision.

Continuing with his assessment of the great hall, Harry came to find that Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were all missing as well. He didn't find it too surprising. They were probably attempting to crack Malfoy for information. Harry smirked to himself as images of McGonagall prying information from Malfoys unwilling mouth popped in his head.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry looked to see Hermione looking at him as if she didn't know him.

" Mione why you looking at me like that?" He looked questioningly at her. Then to Ron, who had a fork full of food halfway to his mouth which was hanging near his chest, eyes wide.

" Harry," Hermione started off slowly, " did something happen to you over the summer?"

" Huh? What? " Harry couldn't understand what Hermione was going on about. " Ummm.. no. Not that i'm aware of. Well, i felt a bit of pain on my birthday," at the look Hermione gave him ( it was like a shocked - confused-relieved- look ), he quickly added on, " but it was like a paper cut pain, not like , I'm dyi-"

"Paper cuts! Harry! Paper cuts are the most painful cuts ever!" Hermione exclaimed disbelievingly.

Then he heard it. It was so loud, it roared in his ears. It was crashing down on him in waves. Waves and waves of it. Harry was drowning. He wouldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to face it. Silence. One of the worse kinds of silence. It was stifling. It made it hard to breathe. The kinda silence that meant every single eye in the room was on him. The kinda silence that made the hair all over his body to stand on end. It was that kind of silence.

"Hermione?" He whispered harshly, and winced, as even his whisper seemed to echo in the silence. "What's going on?"

"Harry," Hermione said kind of breathlessly. "You look…different." She honestly didn't know how else to say it. Harry ha always been good looking, but now, he looked ethereal. His usually golden skin was now more pale and seemed to almost grow. His green eyes were even greener than they were before, and he reeked of danger but was so gorgeous that it almost countered it. '

"What do you mean I look different Mione? "Harry nearly shouted at her, not liking how her and the rest of Hogwarts was staring at him. He covered his mouth, shocked that he had almost bitten off his best friends head, and then he felt them. His eyes grew wider as he realized what he was feeling. Beneath his fingers that were currently covering his mouth were

"Fangs?" He whispered disbelievingly and horrified. "OMG! Mione whats wrong with me?" He looked at her, vibrant green eyes pleading for her to provide some explanation for what was happening, and then Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out an ear piercing scream of pain before his mind receded into unconsciousness, his world going black as he toppled onto the floor of the great hall. Hermione and Ron looked completely stricken and shocked, but shook themselves out of it after a few moments and moved to get to Harry, but before they could get there, there was a blur of of movement flashing past them.

Someone had gotten to Harry before them. Or something. Taking in the creature, they saw it had fangs also. The skin was just as pale and glowing as Harrys had been. The creature had long claw-like nails that looked sharp as knives. They took in the creatures body , shaped like a girls, and then finally looked back to the face. The moon-pale skin glowing, the full pink lips, and the long, ebony ringlets that were her hair. But what stood out more than anything were the glowing,violet eyes that were dilated like a cats. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, not sure what to do. They needed to get Harry to the hospital wing, but neither wanted to test the obviously dangerous creature in front of them.

And then to their surprise, Draco Malfoy was there, talking to the creature.

Draco was no idiot. When him and Skyler had arrived inside the great hall, it was to see Harry Potter scream in pain and then fall onto the floor unconscious. But the shocks kept coming. Draco turned to Skyler when she let out a whimper like noise. What he saw next to him was not the girl he had been with. Draco found himself standing next to the most amazingly beautiful creature he had ever seen. Violet eyes and pale skin glowing, deadly claws and fangs. Draco took it all in. The appearance of the creature in front of him. He basked in the magical aura of the creature. A creature he had seen only once in a book at Malfoy Manor.

A Dark Elf.

Draco knew from the little he had read on the ancient creatures that the dangerous vibes that one got when around them should not be taken lightly. Dark Elves were known as Drow, and were highly dangerous, quick, and cunning. They were one of the highest classifications of dark creatures the ministry had. They were highly protective of their families and mates. A lot like Veela in that particular trait. Also, like Veela, Drow transformed also. Once a Dark Elf transitioned, thats how they stayed. Dark Elves only transitioned when they were of age and when the inner darkness came out to play. The Drow liked being dark, and were like children on Christmas Day when they killed.

When Skyler ran over to Harry she was nothing more than a flash. And Draco felt his heart clench at the absence of the creature, and he knew then and there he was changed forever.

He made his way slowly and carefully over to the elves, not wanting to startle or prove them in any way. He did not have a death wish. He could only thank his lucky stars that the rest of the great hall was too shocked to move. But that would not be the case for long.

As he moved closer, he heard a low, threatening growl come from Skyler. A warning. He stopped and knelt down. He took in the still unconscious Potter.

" Skyler, he needs to go to the hospital wing. If he wakes up, he'll be in a lot of pain. The healer here can help him."Draco told the creature in a very soft, soothing, and persuasive voice. Hermione and Ron, along with the rest of the great hall, were thoroughly shocked. Draco Malfoy was never anything other than cold and mean. When Skyler looked at him with worried, pain filled eyes for her fallen brother, it was all Draco could do to not take the beauty in his arms. He didn't know exactly what changed in him since Skyler had transitioned, and he couldn't be bothered to care. All he wanted was to make the Elf happy. A part of Draco realized that this was definitely not normal for him, but he didn't want to care about that as Skyler's eyes took on a look of complete trust as she gazed into his eyes. The nod of acceptance had him sighing in relief, happy that Skyler found him trust worthy, and promising himself that he would never betray his Elf's trust. Ever.

' Wait. My Elf?'

All thoughts were erased from his mind, however, as a furious howl erupted.

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE? MALFOY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HARRY AND GET THAT DAMNED CREATURE AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE I BLAST ITS HEAD OFF!" Ron exploded. His entire face redder than his hair, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths. He had his wand out and pointed at Skyler's face, who was now in complete Elf mode. Her claws glinting in the light, fangs bared, violet fires narrowed and cat like.

And Draco lost it. He felt a rage like he had never felt before building inside of him as he saw the wand in Skyler's face. His Elf was being threatened. And then Draco was shaking uncontrollably. He saw red. But before he could lunge, he was overtaken by a pain worse than any pain he had ever felt. And he too fell into darkness and collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8 The Drow

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

Recap: Draco decides to wake up Skyler by drenching her in ice cold water, and does not take kindly when Skyler reverses the roles. Severus shows up as does Dumbledore, along with two Aurors, one who happens to be Madame Bones, head of auror dept. Skyler, who was expecting it, portrays the innocent school girl and Dumbledore finds he has been caught in his own web, led into a trap by a 16 year old girl. Severus turns on the headmaster in favor of his goddaughter and tells madame bones exactly what happens. He sends Skyler and Draco to the great hall for breakfast where a certain green eyed Gryffindor screams in pain and collapses. Skyler turns into a Dark Elf, and Draco tries to help get Harry to the hospital wing until Ron threatens Skyler. Draco tries to attack Ron but he too falls unconscious.

I just wanted to take a minute to say thanx to all the readers and to those who like the story so far enough that they reviewed. I am really glad to see that everyone is liking the way the story is going so far. The creature twist was kind of a spur of the moment thing for me. I wasn't sure when i started the story originally if i wanted it to be a creature fic, but i decided at the last minute i wanted to do it. I decided on Dark Elves for the simple reason that I don't like Harry to represent a goody goody. Harry definitely has a Slytherin side and I want to exploit that. Of course, I don't intend to make Harry Voldie Jr, but i do intend to help him lose some inhibitions. Also, I've never really been a fan of Ron, so there's going to be Ron bashing.

Mrs. Sorbo was one fan who left a review in which you expressed curiosity as to where Prof. McGonagall disappeared to. Well pls don't worry, you will find out in this chapter. Also, a lot more will be explained about Dark Elves and any possibilities about Mates. I'm glad you are liking the story and I'm really glad you liked the ending,since i wasn't altogether sure about it myself, even after I posted it. so than for tha vote of confidence and also for reading and reviewing! Pls keep doing so! I enjoy reading the reviews as much as you enjoy reading the story.

WindWolf1988 I hope you'll like this next chapter as much as the last. I also hope that the POV's in the story are not too confusing.

Katoo Yes Skyler is very powerful. I wanted to create a character who would be almost the complete opposite as Harry. I also wanted to have fun creating the perfect Slytherin lol.

For future reference:

"blah" = talking

'blah' = telepathic talking or thoughts to onself

Again, thanx to everyone reading this and pls review! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. =)

Chapter 8 The Drow

"HERMIONE!"

"SILENCE!"

To say that even in his wildest dreams would he ever have dreamt up the scene that was currently in front of him now would have been an understatement. He had just come from setting up the headmasters office for questioning and filling in Minerva, which was a headache in and of itself. Now he had three students unconscious in the great hall, another student currently well on his way to getting himself killed by threatening a Dark Elf, who Severus noted, with suspicion, had familiar violet eyes. Said Elf was currently prowling around one Ronald Weasley like a cat. Severus was loathe to help the boy, though he knew he must.

"Weasley, stay calm. Do not make any sudden movements and do not threaten her." Severus told Ron as he slowly yet surly walked towards the group of students. When he met violet eyes with his own, he continued, " Skyler, I need your help to get these three to the hospital wing and to explain what is happening. Can you do that? "

Skyler glared heatedly at Ron one last time before turning to Severus.

"Yes I can. And just so you know, its a long story." She replied as she conjured a stretcher for Draco. Severus was currently doing the same for Harry, while McGonagall did the same for Hermione. While McGonagall didn't look as if she had a clue as to what was going on, she wisely seemed to care more about whether her students were going to be ok. After making sure the rest of those gathered in the great hall were directed to their common rooms, the odd group of seven made their way to the hospital wing. No one spoke until they had all three unconscious students laying in hospital beds, at which time Madame Pomfrey did what she could for them and then everyone turned to Skyler with expectant looks on their face. Skyler sighed.

" Well, as you can see, I am a Dark Elf. Me and Harry both are. We - "

"What do you mean, ' me and Harry both are' ?" Ron butted in, unable to keep his mouth shut. " How do you know Harry? And Harry isn't a Dark Elf! "

" Mr. Weasley, if you cannot keep that mouth of yours closed long enough for us to get the information we need, then you will be forcefully removed. Now, Skyler, why don't you start from the very beginning. I do believe that would be most helpful." Severus said in a clipped one. Minerva and Poppy just shook their heads in agreement. Minerva was up to speed about Skyler, but wanted to hear the story all the same.

" Yes. Of , my mother was Lily Potter, and my father, though I am sorry to admit it, was Tom Riddle, otherwise know as Lord Voldemort. Now, I know you think it's impossible, but I assure you it is entirely true. I have evidence, which I will show to Harry once he's awake and willing, and then you may take his word for it, whatever that may be. I certainly do not expect him to be completely overjoyed by the fact he has been lied to his entire life. " Skyler finished a little bitterly, thinking about Dumbledore and all he had done.

"What do you mean Miss Riddle?" Minerva asked, and so Skyler continued.

"What I mean is that Harry had been told lie after lie by Albus Dumbledore, and so have the rest of you. For instance, you all believe Harry must return to his relatives every summer, a place he absolutely hates to go, because of the blood protection there that he can get no where else. I hate to burst your bubbles but there is no blood protection protecting Harry there. The relatives me and Harry share there are not blood relatives." Skyler explained at the disbelieving and inquiring looks she was receiving from the others in the room." Our mother, Lily, was adopted. She was actually descendent of a very magical family. A family who also had Dark Elf blood running in them as well. That is why on our 16th birthday we gained our inheritance of creature blood. If you know anything about Dark Elves, then you'll know the inheritance isn't the most painful part, its the transition. That is what it happening now to these three," She waved her hand towards the figures on the beds. "They are all 16, and something triggered their transitions. "

"Well that would explain Harry, but Miss. Granger is a muggleborn, and Mr. Malfoy is a pureblood. There definitely is no creature blood in them. " Minerva stated surly.

"Minerva, surly you remember reading about Dark Elves when you were in school?" Severus asked tiredly.

"Of course I remember Severus! But nothing I remember explains why two students who it should be impossible for are now Dark Elves." She exclaimed.

" What do you remember about Dark Elves and their mates?" Severus inquired.

" Well, not much. I remember it being like searching for a needle in a hay stack when I was researching Dark Elves. But from what I remember, they do have mates. But what that has to do with anything I - "

" When Dark Elves come into their inheritance so do their mates. That is how they know who their mates are, they can sense the change of magic. Now, Dark Elves who are't born as Elves receive their inheritance on their 16th birthday. They feel some form of pain as their blood is being changed to full creature blood, therefore their magic changes as well. But they don't transition into their true forms until something triggers the change. Usually it is an animal like instinct to protect, or when they are angry enough to kill, that the transition takes place. The same is held true for the mates. Now knowing all this, I think it is safe to assume that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be the mates, is this correct Miss Riddle?" Severus looked to the girl who was now biting her lip uncertainly. He raised an eyebrow at her to which she shook her head up and down in answer.

"No. No. I don't believe you. If anything of what she says is true," Ron started, pointing furiously in Skyler's direction, "then its that she is you-know-who's daughter. There is no way that Hermione is a creature and Harry's mate. It's not possible. " He finished, glaring so harshly his normally semi-attractive face was contorted into something indescribable.

Severus rolled his eyes, then turned to Skyler who was still biting her lip.

" I do have to wonder, Miss Riddle, how it is you came into your creature inheritance when you are a year younger than Harry?" He asked suspiciously.

Skyler grinned sheepishly and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"!" She blurted out.

" I see." Severus said, glaring at her. Minerva took up the questioning from there.

" What should we expect once they are all awake?" She asked of Skyler, who tilted her head to the side a little, clearly in thought.

"Well, Harry and Hermione will be controllable. They will naturally want to be near one another also, but they will be confused. Draco on the other hand," she turned to look at the blonde in question, who had become more handsome as he took on his Drow traits," will not be so controlled. He will wake confused, but then remember what happened. He will try to tear this idiot apart." Skyler finished by indicating Ron as the 'idiot' .

" LOOK YOU DAMN DEVIL CREATURE! YOU HAVE-"

"MR. WEASLEY! You will control yourself this instant! I understand this situation is extreme but behaving like a 5 year old is not going to do any good. Now, I suggest you return to the Gryffindor common room-"

"BUT THATS NOT FAI -"

"FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY! " Minerva cut Ron off and he had no choice but to do as she said and return to the common room. Minerva rounded on Skyler.

"Now. What does all this have to do with the headmaster? And how do we know you aren't working for your father?" She questioned, looking completely serious.

"If you don't mind Professor McGonagall, I'd rather wait to go through the entire story again until these three are awake. I can understand your need for answers, but I would rather not have to go through it so many times." Skyler appealed to the woman, who sighed but nodded her assent. Severus took the opportunity to ask a question that was bothering him.

"Miss Riddle, you transitioned before today, did you not?"

"Yes sir. Almost two months ago. I've been using glamour charms. Elf glamour charms to be exact. But today they fell when Harry began to transition. I was too concerned about him to worry about them." Skyler explained.

"Well that sure explains a lot." He said smoothly.

"I am sor- " Skyler started to apologize for not mentioning it sooner, but was cut off by a wild eyed, enraged, Draco Malfoy jumping off the bed. Skyler's eyes were wide as the took in the sight of him. His silver blonde hair looked even softer than before. His sharp,aristocratic features had softened in someplace and become more angular in others, giving him a mysterious, bad boy, look. His skin was as pale as the moon, and he had glistening fangs bared for all to see, and claws ready to swipe someones face off. His eyes that were normally storm grey were now cat like and molten silver. His normally lithe body had filled out with muscle, so while he wasn't all muscle, he would definitely be a sight with his clothes off. He was an amazing sight, all riled up and ready to kill. Skyler was sure she had never seen anything so enchanting. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he looked around, taking in his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Skyler, they raked up and down her body. Whether they were taking in any damage that might've been done or were taking pleasure in looking at her boy she could not be sure, but both reasons made her feel extremely warm and giddy. Finally, his eyes locked with hers and she saw the concern, furry, relief, and love all fighting to dominate the silver eyes of her mate. Skyler smiled softly.

Draco knew that something big was going on here. He knew that he was apart of it. He wanted answers. But first he wanted to get his claws onto a certain ginger haired idiot who dared to threaten his mate.

HIS MATE!

For the most part, Draco understood what was going on. He understood Skyler was Drow. And guessing from the claws and fangs he now adorned, he must be too. How, he had no idea, and as much as he wanted to deny it he never would. That would be denying his mate. And denying his mate was something he knew he could never do. Sure, it was all confusing and apart of him was aware that Malfoys were supposed to be pureblood. He was aware that he was now something he would've looked upon with disgust. He was aware that now he was a classified dark creature with a mate. A mate he hadn't known before last night.

'A mate who saved your sorry arse last night.' He thought to himself.

Draco was aware that he normally would be freaking out, but being a creature changed things. He now felt more animalistic. He was more in tune with his basic instances. For instance, while he was aware of who he was, who others were, and what he normally would have thought, he also felt a strong pull in his chest. A longing to be with his mate. And while he figured he could fight it and deny it, he found he didn't want to. It was a long way from the Draco Malfoy he used to be. And part of him knew he would always be the same. The only thing that changed was he was now a Dark Elf with a mate he would do anything for. The fact that said mate was the most breathtaking and cunning little creature he had ever laid his eyes on was a plus. After all, Malfoys always got the best.

'But someone tried to hurt your mate' A little voice in the back of his mind said, and Draco growled fiercely at the thought of the idiot Weasel threatening hia Skyler. He was beyond furious at the Weasel, and if he saw his disgusting red hair again he'd rip him apart. Piece. By. Piece.

That was another thing. The creature he was now was highly protective and wanted to kill anything and anyone that was a danger to his mate or his relationship with said mate. And the thought of actually killing and torturing someone made him giddy with excitement instead of queasy and disgusted. Looking into the violet gems that were Skylers' eyes, Draco knew he would have it rough. Even as a creature Skyler was a thing of beauty. She smiled softly at him, and Draco felt his whole world tip.

Draco felt nothing but the need to take his mate in his arms and claim her. Mark her as his. He needed his mate. Wanted his mate. He couldn't control his inhibitions, not anymore. The creature blood in him demanded he mark his mate as his, and as a Malfoy he was already susceptible to being possessive as to what he considered his. Malfoys never shared what was theres. In his mind, Draco could see that being a Malfoy was probably not going to work in his best interests in this particular situation. Especially when his mate was standing there in all her enchanting glory. With a small smirk gracing those luscious,kissable lips. As if she knew what he was thinking.

'I do know what you are thinking.' Skyler's voice sounded like music in his head. But it was different then before. Now it was like he could feel the emotion of the thought. Like he could feel her amusement.

'You are feeling my amusement Draco. I read about it. When Elve's and their mate's bond, the pair receives some kind of mutual power. Though we haven't bonded yet so I have no idea why we can feel eachothers emotions. We'll have to research it some more and see if we can figure out what kind of bond we have.' Skyler told him telepathically. She sounded tired.

'So she can talk about sex without blushing. What kind of girl am I bonded to anyhow?' Draco thought to himself amusedly. Or so he thought.

'You know, I can hear you, plain as day in my who said anything about sex?' Skyler responded. Draco looked horrified and actually blushed.

'Well quit listening to my thoughts then! And you were the one talking about bonding!' He snapped back to her in his head while glaring at her.

'I'm not listening to you. Your sending your thoughts to me. Like I do to you. I think its a side affect of whatever bond we will have. And bonding doesn't necessarily mean sex.' Skyler told him knowingly, though he could feel her undercurrent mood of amusement and did not appreciate it one bit. Especially when accompanied be her superior smirk and laughing eyes. He growled lowly at her to let her know he did not appreciate her finding him entertaining.

Neither of them noticed that the professors and medi-witch in the room were watching them with wary eyes, not sure what was going on, seeing as Skyler and Draco were communicating telepathically. Not that they knew that. And none of the them noticed that emerald eyes had opened and taken in the scene. None of them noticed those green eyes narrow at the growl he heard directed at Skyler from Draco.

Harry on the inside knew that he was different now. He had this ache in his chest where his heart was. Like he was missing something. When he had waken, he opened his eyes slowly, recognizing the ceiling of the hospital wing. He had been here countless times and would know that ceiling anywhere. What didn't make sense was that he could see it clearly, and he didn't have his glasses on. Harry could somehow sense there were others in the room also. He didn't even need to turn his to know he was correct. So while no one was speaking, he knew they were there. He could sense their auras, and he could smell their scents.

Harry realized that this was not normal, even for him. He thought back to what he remembered before waking up and he remembered being in the great hall at breakfast before feeling fangs in his mouth, Mione telling him he looked different. Harry didn't reach up to see if the fangs where still there. He didn't need to feel them to know they were still there. For some reason, he knew they were. He had no idea what was going on, but he was sure he would be getting an explanation. Being the curious person he was, Harry decided to see if he could figure out who was in the room with him. He sniff the air, and was astounded at what he picked up. There was a strong scent of potions in the room, and from that he could tell there was two different distinct flavors to it. There was a strong smell of healing potions, and also a strong smell of potion ingredients, mixed with something minty. Harry guessed it was either they had healing potions out and he was smelling those, or Madame Pomfrey and/or Snape were in the room. He took another sniff and this time he smelled something a lot different than before.

He smelled other Elves. He could tell they were Elves because they had a certain smell. Although one scent had a particularly strange scent. He let his senses take over, not really sure what he was doing but did it anyway. It felt as if his mind was following the scent, detecting it and dissecting it. It smelled of lilies, chocolate, and surprisingly, the ocean, and was definitely female. But there was something else there too. It was something that only a creature or animal would be able to determine by smell. Like a wolf picking up the scent of a member of its pack,Harry's nose picked up the scent of one who shared the same blood. The scent of family. His emerald eyes snapped open.

It was then that he picked up the scent of another dominant. Harry didn't quite understand what was going on or how he knew these things, but he decided that somehow his brain knew what his nose was picking up. Somehow, his senses,instincts and brain seem to work flawlessly together, in a way he never before imagined. He inspected the scent of the other dominant. He could tell it was another dominant because it was a more masculine flavor to it. He picked up on astounding possessiveness and anger. Then he heard a growl. A warning growl. He knew it came from the dominant. His ears worked too good and he could hear the deep tone of the growl. Harry understood that he shouldn't be able to tell these things, but he could. His emerald eyes narrowed. The dominant was grilling at a member of his family. True, he had no idea who the person was, Harry realized this. In the back of his mind, he knew this. But now he felt angry, a rage building up in him at the thought of his family being threatened. So without a second thought, Harry attacked.

Draco never saw Potter coming. He felt him collide with him though. Potter tackled him to the ground, and as Draco's nose picked up the smell of another dominant Elf, the fact that it was Potter in front of him no longer mattered. All that mattered to Draco was that it was another dominant, near his mate, and it was attacking him. Draco was beyond furious. His entire body shaking with rage at being forcefully kept from his mate twice today. He brought his legs up and kicked the other Elf, who flew back but did a back flip in mid air and landed on his feet. Draco swiftly jumped to his feet, and upon seeing the other Elf taking a defensive stance in front of Skyler, he bared his fangs and growled something fierce at the other Elf, who narrowed his eye's and growled warningly back at him, but did not move.

Skyler, for her part, was desperately trying to get through to Draco though telepathy, but he was so wrapped up in his rage he couldn't hear her. She knew she shouldn't get in between the two dominants, but how else was she supposed to stop them from killing each other? Before acting though, she watched them, eyes never leaving the other as the prowled around each other, each looking for a way to attack. They were both beautiful and deadly. The air was tense, and Skyler remembered the professors. She looked to them now, seeing them frozen in their seats,looks of horror at the two Elves preparing to fight to the death. Deadly claws extended and fangs bared at each other. Snarling and growling. Skyler could see every muscle in both their bodies tensed, ready to pounce. And Skyler knew she had to interfere.

She was the only one that could. The professors would not be able to. They wouldn't last a second trying to keep the dominants apart. But Skyler did not fancy doing it alone. However, her brother's mate was still unconscious and if they weren't stopped before they attacked they would never be able to get them apart until one killed the other. They would be too fast. It would be like trying to catch smoke. Skyler was just as fast, but even she wouldn't be able to pull apart to blood thirsty Drow intent on killing each other. Especially two dominants. She didn't like the idea of getting in between her brother and mate, but it was far better then letting them kill each other. So with that thought, faster than either of the others could blink, Skyler had maneuvered herself in between the two angry Drow.

Draco,seeing his mate in between him and the other dominant, took his chance to move her behind him. But when he grabbed her wrist to do so, she yanked away and glared at him. Draco didn't know what to do. His mate was supposed to allow him to protect her. He watched as the glare was turned to the other Elf. Draco vaguely recalled that the other dominant looked familiar, but all thought was thrown out the window as he saw nothing but red in his furry as he saw arms wrap around his mate and try to drag her away.

Severus Snape was a Slytherin. And he was not one to be accused of doing something brash and stupid. But when he saw his newly found goddaughter put herself between her brother and Draco in an attempt to keep them from killing each other, he knew he had to do something. He couldn't take the chances of cursing or hexing them. Dark Elves had natural magical shields that repelled most anyways. He didn't want to take the chance of them rebounding and hitting someone else. So Severus did the only other logical thing. Well, logical to him. While the dominants were distracted by glaring at each other, he snuck up till he was behind Skyler, and then, depending on how you look at it, he did what was either the bravest thing he had ever done, or the most stupid.

He wrapped his arms around Skyler and pulled her against him, attempting to pull her out of harms way.

Two horrifying roars sounded and his hands moved automatically from Skyler to his ears.

Skyler hoped against hope that the dominants would cease their attack, would remember who Severus was, but she doubted they would. To Draco, Severus was a threat to him, trying to take his mate from him. To Harry, Severus was a threat to a member of his family. Add to that the fact that both were overly possessive and protective due to their transitions, and you had two very deadly creatures who would probably stop at nothing in order to kill Severus. Draco, Skyler could tell from the way he did not respond to her telepathically, was too far gone in his rage to be talked to. Harry didn't seem too far from his breaking point either.

Looking at the dominants now, Skyler took in the murderous eyes, locked on their target, who happened to be behind Skyler. She knew what she had to do. She had to let them know that she wasn't letting them get past her. It was a dangerous thing to do. On the one hand, Draco could realize he was going against his mate's wishes by attacking Severus, while Harry could realize his family member was defending this person for a reason. On the other hand, the two young, newly transitioned Dark Elves might take it offensively, thinking that Severus had somehow managed to turn Skyler against them. Skyler preferred the first option, but if they attacked, she would have no choice but to fight. And when Drow fought, it was either kill, or be killed.

Skyler's eyes conveyed a deadly rage as she lowered herself into a defensive crouch in front of her godfather, fangs bared, claws extended, and magic crackling around her.

Draco's silver eyes narrowed at the action, and Skyler saw just a brief flash of confusion in his eyes before it was wiped away and replaced with a fire like no other.

Harry glared harshly, green eyes practically glowing with anger. But he hesitated for a brief moment, almost as if he wasn't sure what to do, but in the next instant it was gone.

Skyler watched as both dominant Elves' bodies tensed in anticipation as they readied themselves to attack. As a last resort, she hissed at them angrily and fiercely, but was prepared for when they ignored her warning.

Minerva and Madame Pomfrey screamed.

In a flash, both dominants had launched themselves at her and Severus.


	9. Chapter 9 Sevvy

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Recap: Skyler explains to everyone that Lily came from a strong magical family carrying creature blood. Ron gets kicked out of the infirmary when he refuses to accept that Hermione is now a Dark Elf and Harry's mate. Draco wakes in a rage as he remembers Ron threatening Skyler. Harry wakes up and attacks Draco when when he thinks Draco is a threat to Skyler, who Harry discovers through smell is family. Skyler places herself in between Draco an Harry before they can kill each other, and Severus tries to mover her out of harms way. Draco and Harry become furious and attack. Skyler prepares to define Severus to the death.

Review remarks

mlkduds009 : I hope this is soon enough for you ;) haha It wont always be this soon, but I hope to be updating quite a lot in the near future. Hope you like the chappy =)

babygirl1944 : Sometimes I feel like I cant wait to see what happens next Lol.

jalannas : I'm glad to see that you're happy with the Dark Elves. I was worried that it would ruin the story, but I'm thinking it just made the story bigger to me. As far as where the plot and story go, I mean. But thank you, I'm glad you think the story is , I've never read Need before, Sry

Mrs. Sorbo: I'm glad to hear your thoughts on the cliffy lol. I wasn't sure I wanted it to end that way because I myself get frustrated with them lol So I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know Severus in my story is a bit out of character but I didn't want to keep him as the mean guy. He will still continue to be the snippy, snarky guy we love, but he'll have more feeling and heart lol. And don't worry, I have a feeling Harry and Draco are only going to become even more possessive with their girls. =)

This chapter was supposed to be up two days ago but I was having internet problems . No need to fear though, its all fixed and I hope to have the next chapter up this weekend.

To everyone reading this fix, thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the story. R&R! =) Thnx!

Chapter 9 Sevvy

Quicker than anyone could imagine, Skyler magically put up a barrier around Severus, keeping him safe from any harm, while at the same time flipping over Harry so instead of colliding with her he hit the barrier. Skyler landed on her feet behind Harry, who was also quick and had stopped just before crashing into the barrier and turned glowing emerald eyes onto his sister, though he didn't know it. Skyler didn't hesitate as she launched herself at him. They collided together in a flurry of snarling.

Severus watched in horror and fright as his godson and Harry attacked. He watched Skyler pounce at Harry who attacked back, both nothing more than flashes as they attempted to get the upper hand. Draco was so enraged that Severus had put his hands on Skyler all he wanted to do it seemed was get to him, as he kept clawing at the magical barrier keeping him from Severus. Severus didn't know what to do. He watched on helplessly as Harry and Skyler continually attacked each other, not making out much of what was going on because they were so fast. Sudenly, Skyler came flying through the air and hit the barrier with a loud thud and let out a whimper as she fell to the floor. It was deathly silent.

Draco turned to the body of his mate. His precious mate. All rage left him and was replaced with concern for his mate. He dropped to his knees next to Skyler and pulled her into his arms. He held her, looking down into her perfect face, and hoped with all his heart she was not last to him.

"Please wake up Sky. Please. I need you. Open those pretty eyes for me baby." He pleaded with the unconscious Skyler. Draco never knew how much like a Hufflepuff he was until then. He checked Skyler's pulse. It was there, but weak. She also had a deep cut in the back of her head where she was bleeding from.

Severus kept his eyes on Harry, who was currently crouched in a defensive position against the opposite wall, green eyes on Draco as he held Skyler. As Severus continued to watch, something seemed to dawn on Harry and he straightened out of his stance and approached Drace carefully. Draco growled harshly at him and Harry stopped immediately.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

It seemed both boys suddenly had control over their confusion and rage. They still looked angry and confused, but both looked ashamed and horrified at what they had done. Severus desperately wanted to check his goddaughter but somehow the magical barrier she had placed to keep him safe was still u, even though she wasn't.

"Potter," Draco said through gritted teeth." You're lucky she is still alive, or else you wouldn't be."

"I am so sorry! I don't know whats going on. Its all so confusing and I wanted to protect her and then- " He was cut off by a vey angry and deadly looking Malfoy directly in front of him.

"PROTECT HER? YOU FUCKIN IDIOT! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! IF YOU WERENT HER-"

"Draco, stop." A small, soft but clear voice said. Draco turned instantly at the sound. He watched, holding his breath, as Skyler's eyelids fluttered for a few moments, and then he was looking directly into loving violet pools. He was at her side in a flash, asking what hurt, babbling about how he had been so scared she wasn't going to be alright. All in all, he didn't sound anything like the Draco Malfoy of before. Harry was thoroughly shocked. It was then Harry noticed the professors and Madame Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall and Maame Pomfrey looked horrified and shocked. They looked as if they were frozen in fright. Eyes as big as dinner plates, mouths opened in identical silent screams. He saw Snape behind the magical barrier the girl in Malfoy's arms had put up to keep him safe from both himself and Malfoy. Taking all this in, Harry felt more ashamed of himself then he ever had before.

Harry didn't have much time to ponder on that though, as he was now looking into steely icicles promising torture and death. But Harry had never been pen to tuck his tail between his legs and run. So he glared daggers right back, prepared to defend himself again if necessary. The tension mounted again, but before it could explode, Skyler brought both dominant Elves down a peg or two. She smacked both upside the head hard enough to leave a bump, and when green and silver eyes pinned her with glares, they quickly cringed back at the murderous stare they were on the receiving end of.

"Now. I will say this, and I will say it only once. " Skyler's voice was deadly, and both young men actually took a step back. "If either of you ever attacks me again, you better hope I don't get back up. Because if I do, I will tear you into little pieces and feed you to the sharks back home. Got it?" When both Draco and Harry nodded their heads rapidly, looking properly horrified at the idea of being ripped to shreds and fed to sharks, Skyler broke into a dazzling smile and hugged both of them. Draco wanted to kill Harry all over again for hugging his mate, but did not think acting on that particular feeling would be wise. He did not have a death wish, thank you very much. " Now, I'll let it slide this time because this all is a big shock and takes some getting used to. Not to mention I really don't want to hurt either of you. But next time, there will be hell to pay. " She gave them one final glare, to which they promptly tried to look ashamed instead of relieved.

Now that she could turn her back on them without them killing each other, she walked over to Severus and with a wave of her hand the barrier was gone. She heard to low growls behind her, to which she turned and raised an eyebrow. Harry smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. Draco looked unrepentant. Skyler sighed.

"Draco. " She called softly, trying to get his attention to her and away from Severus. When his eyes were on hers, she continued." Its ok Draco. He is not going to hurt me. Remember Severus is our godfather. Besides, why would I want an old, snarky, greasy potions master when I have a gorgeous Elf like you?" She said sweetly. Flattery was always the way to go with Slytherins. Draco automatically turned to putty. He grinned like a loon and and was no longer on the defensive. When Skyler turned back to Severus, Draco glanced at Potter and then did a double take when he saw Potter smirking at him.

"What?" He snapped. He hated Potter smirking at him.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Harry said nonchalantly, though he continued to smirk. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

'Stupid Potter's and their stupid smirks' He thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Oh you think I'm funny do you? You just wait until Granger gets her claws on you. We'll see who's smirking then Potter. I can just imagine the way she'll have you whipped."

Harry's smirk immediately fell and his face paled. Draco looked pleased with himself all of two seconds before Professor McGonagall whacked him on the back of the head. He glared at her and rubbed his head, while she just looked at her cuticles. He turned his glare onto Potter when said boy let out a nose that sounded a lot like a laugh being covered up with a cough. When Draco turned away Harry gave a big grin to Minerva, who promptly returned it.

Meanwhile, Skyler was having fun testing Severus.

"The next time you decide to use flattery to calm your pet, make sure you leave me out of it." He snapped at her. Skyler just grinned cheekily, not taking offense.

"Oh come on now Sevvy, you know flattery is the best way to soothe over bad situations with a snake. "

"Sevvy? What on earth? " Severus didn't know whether to be more outraged at being called an old, snarky,greasy potions master or Sevvy. Though he couldn't decide which term was worse, he decided they were both outrageous and glared down at the laughing violet eyes. "If you ever call me that in public, I will cut you up and use you in a potion. " He theatened icily. Skyler did not look deterred in any way. In fact, Severus was appalled to see she was grinning like a shark, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"But I CAN call you that, right?" She replied with a question. Severuss' glare heated up on the outside, on the inside he was horrified by the very thought of being called "Sevvy" again.

"No." was the curt answer he gave, glaring something fierce. And then, Skyler pouted.

'Oh no!' Severus thought, panicking. Sevreus knew from experience with Draco that when there was pouting involved, you were sure to get-

"Awww!" Skyler whined. "You said not in public! Please! "

Whining.

Bratty, arrogant, angry teenagers was one thing. He could handle that. But whining teenagers! Merlin! he might as well kill himself now. Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, and in doing so missed the evil smirk that graced Skyler's lips. However, the rest of the room did not. Even Minerva had to stifle a laugh. Harry's eyes were round as saucers. He couldn't believe anyone would bait Snape of all people. Did this girl have a death wish? Draco looked somewhere between wanting to laugh at his mate's antics and his godfathers situation, and wanting to glare at his mate for giving all her attention to someone else. In the end, he looked somewhat constipated. Madame Pomfrey just wished she had a camera.

When Severus opened his eyes again, Skyler's face no long adorned the smirk that it had moments ago. Instead, Severus found himself looking into the biggest puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen. Complete with pout. He glared icily for all of five seconds before he caved.

"Fine." He sighed. "But, remember I said not in public. I would hate to see what potion could be slipped into your pumpkin juice unknowingly if the first years suddenly start calling me Professor Sevvy." He threatened. Skyler was all smiles by this time though, quite a change from the kicked puppy look she had just had. She, of course, paid no mind to his threat. Instead, she cooed at him.

"Awww! Thanks Sevvy! Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" She cooed and actually pinched his cheek. Severus looked thunderstruck.

Skyler's latest action proved too much for the rest of the rooms occupants, because one moment there was absolute shocked silence, and then everyone exploded. It started with Minerva and Madame Pomfey, who upon actually seeing Severus Snape looking horrified after getting his cheek pinched and being called "the sweetest thing" , could no longer contain the laughter bubbling up inside them. This caused the dam to break and Harry and Draco exploded with laughter. Soon they were doubled over and wheezing from laughing so hard. Severus snapped out of his horrified shock and glared murderously at the laughing hyenas. Then his glare turned to Skyler, who now looked as innocent as can be. It didn't fool Severus for a minute, but it did have him hesitating long enough for Skyler to take her chance and she jumped into his arms, hugging him around the middle. If Severus was shocked before, he didn't know what he was now.

"Thank you Sevvy for trying to save me. No one has ever done something like for me before." The sweet, muffled voice spoke to him from somewhere around his chest. At that, he lost all his fight. He wrapped his arms around the girl in his arms, his goddaughter, ( who, for the record, was entirely too much like her mother for her own good, or so Severus thought) and hugged her to him tightly.

"Your welcome, my little lily pad." He said softly, kissing the top of her head and smiling. The two basked in the moment until it was ruined by a chorus of

"AWWWWW!" from Minerva and Madame Pomfrey. Harry, on the other hand looked too shocked to think, and from Draco there was a loud and threatening growl. Skyler glared at him, but Draco did not back down. Instead, he was next to the two in a flash and pulling Skyler away from Severus. Apparently, he couldn't handle that much affection between his mate and someone else at the moment, even if that someone was his godfather. Severus and Draco glared at each other as Draco maneuvered himself and Skyler to the nearest unoccupied bed. Once on it, Skyler curled onto his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck . Draco looked shocked at first, and then he smiled like a loon again, breathing in the scent of his mate. He looked back to his glaring godfather and smiled smugly. His godfather was not impressed. Instead, Severus looked to Harry only to see him with his mouth hanging open, practically drooling on the floor. Severus was even less impressed.

"Potter!" He snapped. " Please do close your mouth. I don't fancy having to swim out of here in your drool."

Harry's mouth shut with a small snap.

"So, anyone want to explain whats going on?" A new voice sounded. Every eye turned to the source.

Hermione finally awoke.

Her chocolate brown eyes took in who was in the room. She was only slightly surprised to see Ron was not there, but completely forgot all about him when she locked eyes with Harry. He looked even more gorgeous than he had this morning, if that were possible. He made her forget to breathe. That had been a common occurrence since her third year though, and though most people thought she liked Ron, she had always liked Harry. Now though, she was quite certain that she loved him. She could only hope he loved her too.

Harry looked into chocolate eyes and saw the love, and also saw the doubt. It hurt him to know his mate doubted her place in his heart. Harry couldn't deny that he had been attracted to Hermione for a while now, but never acted on it because,well, firstly, he didn't want to ruin their friendship and second because of Ron. Harry briefly wondered how Ron was going to react to this, but in the next instant it was gone as he made hi way over to his mate. Harry didn't care if there were others there. As soon as he was in front of Hermione, he smiled softly at her and bent down so his face was merely inches from hers. She looked questioningly at him, and he answered by kissing her.

It felt like a shock going through their bodies. And every where it touched, it was if it was leaving a trace of the other behind. As if this one kiss was building a connection to the other. It was the most amazing feeling either had ever had. They didn't break apart until they were both desperate for air. Hermione glanced up through her lashes shyly at Harry, who felt as if he would die if he never got the chance to see that look again. He smiled goofily at her, and she giggled. Harry no longer cared if he was some creature. He no longer cared how it happened. He wanted to know, just for knowings' sake of course, but he was no longer ready to complain and bitch about it. Oh no. He would never complain about something that granted him the only wish he had ever had. To have someone who loved him, for him. Harry knew that it was going to be tough to get through and understand, and he knew there was a lot to the story, but looking into Hermione's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to care one bit. As long as he had Hermione, it was worth it. The look in Hermione's eyes told him she felt the same.

Suddenly, Hermione smiled brightly, showing off her newly acquired canines, and turned to the other in the room.

"Well," she said, " whose got the story? I take it Harry is even more abnormal than we thought?" She flashed Harry a cheeky grin, to which he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea. Sure. Lets all blame Harry. You know, its not always my fault when weird, freaky, unexplainable things happen." Harry looked as if the idea were preposterous. Everyone else was looking at him as if he had two heads. " Oh come on. " He said exasperatedly. Then he turned to Draco who was laughing.

"And just what is so funny, hmmm , Malfoy?" Harry asked, glaring at the blonde.

"Potter, everything weird happenes when your around. The only person I know stranger than you and more prone to weird things happening is your sister." Draco was still laughing when he finished. But once he realized what he said, his eyes widened comically, and he closed his mouth tight. He looked to his godfather who was smirking nastily at him, clearly enjoying his godson's predicament. Minerva looked shocked that he had said it, but not shocked by the news. Potter and Granger were looking at him like he were crazy, but that changed when they took in the murderous look on Skyler's face. Draco visibly gulped.

"Malfoy, I don't have a sister. What are you on about?" Potter asked suspiciously. Granger, thank Merlin, was smart and was putting the pieces together. She looked from one to the other, taking in everyone's expression, and finally looked to Skyler. Her eyes widened and her mouth became an "oh" of understanding, though Harry was too busy glaring at Draco and daring him with his eyes to make the next thing out of his mouth a lie. Draco looked afraid for exactly one second before he looked incredulous.

'He dares to threaten me? A Malfoy? Well I'll give him a threat alright!' Draco thought furiously, all the while his silver eyes narrowing at Harry, who now was almost afraid he would laugh at the abrupt change when Malfoy went from being scared to arrogant in less than 1 second and it was because he really was an arrogant git, not because he was trying to cover up that he had been afraid.

'Don't you dare open that big mouth of yours, Draco Malfoy! Skyler's furious thoughts were in his head. 'You've done enough damage, thank you.' The thought ended in a dangerously silky tone. Draco hoped the shiver that ran down his spine hadn't been visible.

"What he means Harry, is that I'm your sister." Skyler said softly, sadly.

Everyone but Skyler watched Harry for his reaction, but all he did was look shell shocked at Skyler, who for her part was doing an unbelievable job of looking insecure as she felt the eyes of her brother on her. Skyler couldn't bring herself to look at the emotions going through the green eyes, knowing they would eventually settle on disbelief. Draco held her tighter, not liking how insecure his normally confident mate was.

"No." Everyone winced at the hard tone. Everyone except Draco, who glared at Harry as Skyler closed her eyes against the tears threatening to fall.

"Harry, I know this is a shock," Hermione started and when Harry pinned who with a look that clearly said 'don't start' , she continued on as if it didn't matter. She wanted to know why they were creatures, why Harry didn't know he had a sister if she really was his sister. She wanted answers, and she was not going to kept from them because Harry wanted to be stubborn. " But I think we should get the story, before we make any hasty decisions."

Harry did not have the resolve to go against his mate. He merely closed his eyes and shook his head, letting Hermione know he would listen. Hermione's eyes softened and she pulled Harry until he was sitting with his back against the headboard, Hermione sitting next to him, their fingers intwined. Harry rested his head against the headboard, eyes closed again. Nobody spoke. Not even the professors. Nobody knew what to say. Hermione looked to Draco, who caught her eye and nodded.

"Sky." He said quietly. Skyler did not look up. Draco sighed. "Sky." He tried again. When she still did not look up, he continued, knowing that she wasn't in any mood to look anyone in the eye. "Sky, you need to explain everything to them." He felt Skyer take a deep breathe, and she turned her head so that her words would not be muffled, and began.

"I'll try to make this as non-confusing as possible. And please keep in mind I don't know everything, but any of your question I can answer I will. It's not easy to tell you this Harry. And it'll be hard for you to hear. But I am your sister. Your half sister, to be exact. Before I start though, I want to make sure that you are ok with everyone that is here to hear this. " She paused here, and looked to Harry, who nodded with his eyes still closed, an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione gave Skyler an encouraging smile. And so Skyler told them everything. She told them about Dumbeldore and his lies and manipulations. About what he did to her father, and ultimately their family. She told about the journal James and Lily had left to her, and how she had been training and gathering information ever since she had been able to read it. She explained about the creature blood running in Lily's blood, and how she had aged herself so that she would inherit her creature blood when Harry did too so that he wouldn't need to go through the changes alone. She told about the orphanage she had lived in, and how the muggles that had adopted her had treated her nicely before they realized how strange and different she was. She told how she had been called a freak by them and how they never cared what happened to her. She told about how the father and the son had touched her, had raped her and hit her. It was hard for Skyler to be talking about these things to so many people, feeling all their eyes on her. She stumbled over her words as she described the horrible things they had done to her, and had made her do. She told them of how the wife wouldn't believe her when she told her what her husband and son were doing to her. How she had told Skyler that even if they were doing the things she said, it was no less then she deserved. She told them about school and the kids there, and the few she had called friends. She told them about her powers and about Lucius kidnapping her. About saving Draco and then coming here.

When all was said and done, and Skyler's head hung in sadness and shame, it was accompanied by an appalled and furious silence. Draco, for his part, was doing an amazing job keeping himself in control. He had ot known what to expect to hear about Skyler's life, but what she had told was not what he had expected. The rage inside him grew until it was close to consuming him. The only thing keeping him from losing it completely was the fact that Skyler was in his arms, safe, and she would stay there. His face remained the expressionless Malfoy mask he had always worn, but his eyes blazed with a fury not known.

Minerva McGonagall was appalled and horrified beyond belief. How anyone, muggle or magical, could do such thing to a child, was the most disturbing thing to her. How this girl had turned out as good as her brother Minerva would never know. Minerva believed the girl, about everything. Albus had always kept everyone in the dark about the Potters and Harry, and even Minerva could admit the man could be manipulative. But this was lower than even the Dark Lord had sunk. Even the death eaters had not fallen as low as to rape children. Through her horror, Minerva felt a sad happiness that the girl was here, where they could hopefully help her.

Poppy Pomfrey was around for the first war with the Dark Lord. She had seen and heard a lot of gruesome things. But she had never, in all her life, seen the life be drained from a child's eyes as they told about the abuse they had suffered at the hands of others for being different as it had from Skyler's eyes. The girl's eyes were haunted by her past, and it hurt Poppy greatly to see that and know that the girl was not lying. Not even the greatest actor in the world could fake the horrors this girl had been put through. From being the product of a rape, to being raped yourself repeatedly, by people who you were entrusted too!

'Merlin help the poor girl!' Poppy thought to herself.

Hermione, who had been skeptical at first, was silently crying by the end of Skyler's story. She couldn't imagine ever going through anything so disgusting and horrifying in her life. She couldn't deny the girl was telling the truth. Being one of Harry's best friends for years had made Hermione more likely to look upon others with distrust, but even Hermione couldn't deny that the deadened look to Skyler's eyes when she had spoken of her life with the muggles who had adopted her, and the emotionless voice she had spoken in was too good to be a lie. Hermione felt wretchedly spoiled and safe compared to Skyler at that moment. Hermione could feel Harry's wrath. His rage was rolling off of him in waves. She looked into his eyes to see emerald fires blazing. His eyes shown with a brilliance that they had not had before, no doubt thanx to the fact that he no longer needed his glasses. Hermione's breath caught for a moment as she took in the erotic picture Harry made, even when furious beyond belief. But from looking at him, she knew that he believed too.

Severus Snape was beyond his breaking point. He was visibly shaking with rage, and the murderous look on his face and cold fury in his eyes let everyone know that he could kill. And all that murderous rage he had directed at a certain twinkling eyed, manipulative bastard of a headmaster. Most would find it odd that Severus Snape cared so much for a girl he had just met not 24 hours ago that he was ready to commit murder, but most also did not know that Lily Potter had once been Severus's best friend. They had known each other since they were children, since before Hogwarts. And even though Severus detested the very thought of James Potter, he had loved Lily like a sister. Even now, he had dedicated his life to helping her only son, her only child, or so he thought. All the spying, and masks and things he did. he did so Harry would have a better chance against defeating the Dark Lord. Yes, getting rid of the Dark Lord was a plus, but he wanted to help Harry, Always had, even though he gave the boy a hard time, he did care for the boy. Because he was Lily's son, and he owed Lily.

And now, to hear the atrocious things Lily's only daughter had been through, because Dumbledore wanted to play God and set up things to his liking. Did he not care at all how many lives he destroyed just so that people kept coming to him for answers and solutions? Just so he was looked up to and bowed down to? Severus didnt know the answers to these questions, and he didn't care anymore. All he knew was that Lily's children had been among those who had suffered most at the hands of Dumbledore, and Severus would make him pay it.

Harry felt angrier then he had ever felt. Dumbledore had taken one too many things from him. His parents, his sister, his godfather. Harry had his sister back now, but he would never forget the things that had been done to her. He would never forget the look in her eyes as she told them how she had been raped, over and over again. How she had been beaten time and time again. Even the Dursleys had never stooped that low. Sure they had starved him a bit and made him live in a cupboard for 10 years, but they had never beaten him. Well, Dudley had, but that was different. Harry couldn't imagine how it felt to be the victim of such crimes, but he knew the sound of his sister's voice as she explained it to them would haunt him forever. Nothing could erase the look in her eyes from his mind.

It felt to Harry as if it had been so long ago that he had seen her in his vision, and had wondered who she was. And now he knew, he almost wish he didn't. Harry couldn't find it in himself to be even a little happy with the situation. Here was his sister, who had suffered more at the hands of Dumbledore then Harry had ever suffered at Voldemort's. And it all came back to Dumbledore. He had created the monster that was now Voldemort, simply for him own twisted use to gain more power. He had singlehandedly ripped apart their family, and many others. The information Harry gained now fueled the rage at the headmaster that had started to build since Sirius fell through the veil. Harry wanted nothing more than to tear Dumbledore into pieces.

Skyler felt naked. As if every part of her was on display for them to see. Skyler knew this would be the hardest thing to do. But knew that it had to be done. Talking about her past was unbearable, but she had done it. And she was proud of herself. She felt a small amount of relief after telling her story. The memories of those times she knew would haunt her forever, but now she had people she knew would help her recover from them. Skyler was strong, and powerful, but even she had her breaking point. Even she couldn't always be strong. She hadn't imagined telling it to so many, but Draco's big mouth had not given her many options. And if Harry trusted these people, then so would she. She only hoped that Harry would except her. She didn't think she could handle a rejection from him.

"Skyler." She heard her name being called softly and looked up, only to find herself being dragged into endless emerald pools of sadness. And that was it for Skyler. She broke down and cried. Her entire body racking with the sobs that escaped her. And she felt herself being shifted from Draco's arms to the loving embrace of her brothers. She felt him rubbing his hand on her back in a circular motion, all the while telling her it was ok now, she would be ok now. She cried until no more tears came.

"Welcome home Sky."

At that, she finally looked into Harry's green eyes again, and watched him smile down at her, she closed the cover to the chapter of her life before, ready to find out what the next chapter had in store for her.


End file.
